Casualties Of War
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan deal with Brennan's pregnancy and their relationship while working and dealing with their family and their jobs.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bones. If I did we would probably see Booth and Brennan make out once in awhile.

This story takes place after Change In The Game. You'll see a lot more fluff in this story compared to my last story. Someone requested more Booth and Brennan in my next story and she also asked that I get Russ into the story. Russ will appear in chapter 3.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Grant Hugh Winters was a quiet man. He had been loved by his parents and they had been so proud of him. At the age of 17, he joined the marines and served honorably. He fought in a lot of battles in the Pacific during World War II and never embarrassed himself when being shot at. Grant had always told his kids that was a pretty hard thing to do. He came back home with a bronze star for bravery and two purple hearts he would rather he hadn't earned. He went to work at a job he liked and married the love of his life. He raised his kids the best way he knew how and died at the age of 84. When he died, his wife was given permission to have him buried at Arlington National Cemetery. While the grave was being dug for Grant's final resting place, the grave digger managed to find a body already in Grant's plot. When he found the body, the gravedigger did the only thing a sensible man could do. He told his supervisor John Nash. What the hell, that's what supervisors are paid for. Let John Nash deal with the paper work.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What have we got, Bones?" Booth asked, as Brennan leaned over the hole in the ground. "Do you want me to help you climb down to look at the body?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Thanks, Booth. I'm perfectly capable of getting myself into a hole. I don't need your help."

Smiling, Booth advised, "Just checking Bones. You are four and half months pregnant. Sooner or later, you're going to need help climbing into holes and I just want you to know I'm here to help you, if you need it."

Smiling back at Booth, Brennan responded, "Thanks Booth. I appreciate that." Climbing into the hole, she was careful to straddle the body. "Well, from what I can see, he's male. A lot of his flesh is gone. His body is in an advanced state of decomposition. He has on some kind of a uniform."

Laughing, Booth remarked, "Of course, he has a uniform on, Bones. This is Arlington National Cemetery. What I want to know is, is this some poor serviceman that has been misplaced by the people who work here? According to cemetery records, there wasn't supposed to be a body assigned to this plot. Either the people who run this place made a mistake or someone decided to dump a body here hoping no one would find him for awhile. I need to know either way."

Still looking at the body, Brennan observed, "Well, since there doesn't seem to be a casket with this body and the hole he was buried in is only three feet from the surface, I'm sure that it isn't a proper burial. I'll have to take the body back to the Lab to determine how he died and try to get enough information from his body to see if we can ID him. Oh, this is interesting."

Looking into the hole, Booth asked, "What's interesting? What did you find?"

Holding up a very dirty forager cap, the body had on, Brennan informed Booth, "The uniform he's wearing looks like a uniform that a Confederate Soldier would have worn during the Civil War."

Nodding his head, Booth leaned closer, "Yeah, that is interesting."

Looking up at Booth, Brennan sighed, "Oh and uh Booth?"

"Yeah?"

With a concerned look on her face, Brennan grimaced, "I may not have had any trouble getting into this hole; but, I think I do need help getting out of it."

Laughing, Booth reached down and helped Brennan get out of the grave.

0000000000000000000000000

Ok, I hope you are interested in this story so far. It's something that popped into my head right before I went on vacation. Let me know what you think. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bones. If I did, Booth and Brennan would travel a lot.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in his office, the day after finding the body at Arlington, doing paper work that seemed to be never ending.

Agent Genny Shaw entered his office. "Agent Booth? Could I talk to you for a few minutes? It's about the body that was found at Arlington."

Looking up from his monitor, Booth responded, "Sure, I could use the break. What's up?"

Sitting down, Agent Shaw answered, "When I heard about the body being found at Arlington, I remembered a report that came in two months ago about another body that was found in Indianapolis. A man by the name of Ted Jones, was cleaning up a grave site at the Spring Valley Cemetery at Fort Benjamin Harrison, when he found what looked like a recent burial. No one had been buried in that part of the cemetery for awhile so he got curious and decided to see what was buried there. He dug down about three feet and found a body. It wasn't in a casket and the body was wearing a Union Civil War Uniform. He reported it to the Indianapolis City Police, who took charge of the body. The coroner determined that the body was a white male, who appeared to be about 30 years old. The body had been buried there for at least three months. The coroner, Doctor William Jenkins, determined that the man was killed with a sharp instrument. He thought it might be a saber."

Interested, Booth asked, "Did the coroner identify the victim?"

"No sir," Agent answered. "Dr. Jenkins, didn't find any ID on the body. The body was too decomposed to get any finger prints. He put out an alert looking for anyone with a missing persons file, that fit his John Doe. I called him an hour ago and Dr. Jenkins said that no one has come forward to claim the body. The police and the coroner's office haven't got any further into their investigation either. They didn't find anything in the grave or on the body to point to the killer or the identity of the victim."

Seeing that Agent Shaw was waiting for him to reply, Booth responded, "And you think the body that was found at Arlington may be connected to the body that was found at the Spring Valley Cemetery?"

Seeing that Booth was taking her seriously, Agent Shaw explained, "Yes sir. I've heard you say more than once, that there is no such thing as coincidence in a murder investigation. We have a man dressed as a Union soldier from the Civil War that was murdered and buried in an unmarked grave at Fort Benjamin Harrison and now we've found a man dressed as a Confederate soldier from the Civil War that also was buried in an unmarked grave and may have been murdered. I just wanted you to know that if Dr. Brennan determines that our victim was murdered then we may have a serial killer on our hands."

Frowning, Booth logged out of his PC. "I guess I'll go over to the Jeffersonian to see if I can get Bones to give me cause of death. I'll be back in an hour or two."

Getting up, Booth left his office and made his way to his car. "God, I hate serial killers," Booth thought. "Their all psycho."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth entered the Lab and spotted Brennan on the platform. Swiping his card, Booth made his way up the stairs to see what she was looking at. Booth got to see pretty quickly, that it was the very badly decomposed body that had been found yesterday. Cam, having seen Booth walking down the hallway, followed him up the stairs.

"Hey, Booth", Cam remarked, "we're still deciding how to proceed with the investigation of the body. Hodgins has collected all of the particulates from the body as well as the uniform. The body is so badly decomposed that I think we're going to have to de-flesh the body and go from there. I've examined the body and the flesh is just barely hanging onto the bones. I've drawn some blood and pulled the pieces of the organs that were left from the body for testing."

Walking over to where Brennan was standing, Booth placed his hand on Brennan's back. "How's it going Bones? Cam says you may have to wait and de-flesh the body first before you can give me cause of death."

Turning to look at Booth, Brennan replied, "We really can't tell what killed him yet. It looks like it may have been a sharp instrument though. I'll know more once I can see the bones more clearly."

Nodding, Booth explained, "We may have a serial killer on our hands. They found another body at a cemetery at Fort Benjamin Harrison in Indiana dressed in a Union Civil War uniform a few months ago. The victim was murdered about three months ago and it's possible that there's a connection with our soldier."

Hearing that, Cam said, "I always think serial killers are so creepy. I hate it when a reporter interviews the neighbor of the killer and the neighbor says "I never suspected the guy was killing all of those people. He kept to himself and he was so quiet." I always want to tell the neighbor, Yeah, he was quietly killing people."

0000000000000000000000

What do you think? Is this interesting? Reviews would let me know. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

If you aren't use to my style of writing, I think I better warn you. Some of my chapters will be short and some will be long. I like to maintain a flow in a scene.

I don't own Bones, if I did, we would see Russ in season 7, plus Hank, plus Max. . .

ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan arrived at home before Booth. They were currently staying in his apartment and since the Lab was closer to his apartment than Booth's office, she found herself getting home before he did.

Getting off of the elevator, Brennan found her brother Russ, leaning against Booth's doorway.

"Hey, Tempe," Russ greeted his sister, with a rather sad look on his face. "I thought I'd come for a visit."

Smiling, Brennan asked, while opening the door to the apartment, "What are you doing here, Russ? I thought you and Amy and the girls were going to her parents this week for a vacation?"

Walking into the apartment behind Brennan, Russ answered, "They went. I came here to see you." Kissing Brennan on the cheek, Russ wandered over to the couch and sat down. Looking at the floor, Russ sighed, "Amy's mad at me right now and told me it would be better if we took separate vacations this year."

"Why, what did you do, Russ?" Brennan asked, sitting on the couch next to Russ.

"You know Tempe, why are you assuming it's something I did?" Russ asked with a rather aggravated voice. "How do you know she didn't do something to cause the argument?"

Concerned, Brennan explained, "Because you said that Amy was mad at you , not that you were mad at her."

Staring at Brennan, Russ smiled, "I see I'll have to be more careful when I'm talking to you if I want any sympathy from you."

Smiling back, Brennan agreed, "Yes, I'm very good at listening to what people have to say and I usually can pick up clues from the semantics they use. Booth has told me that I've greatly improved my interrogation techniques."

Giving Brennan a puzzled look, Russ sighed, "I'm just talking to you Tempe. As far as I know I'm not a suspect of any crime. Tell me, where's Booth? I called Dad before I came up and he told me that you guys were living in Booth's apartment this week. When are you guys going to choose which apartment to stay in permanently? I know I'd get pretty tired of living in two different apartments."

Getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen, Brennan answered, "Booth is probably still at his office. He has a lot of paper work to deal with lately and he says he likes to put a dent in it before he leaves his office."

Coming back into the living room with a beer in one hand and a bottled water in the other, Brennan handed the beer to Russ and sat back down next to him. " He should be here soon. We were going to look for an apartment; but, decided to wait. The owner of the apartment next to mine is moving to Ohio in two months and he plans on selling his apartment when he gets ready to move. He's giving me the opportunity to buy his place first. Booth and I decided that we could tear down the wall between the two apartments and then renovate it as we need to. That way we won't have to give up a great location. My apartment is fairly close to both of our places of work."

Smiling at Brennan, Russ then carefully looked at the label on the beer bottle and seeing that it was a Coors, took a swig of the beer, "That's great Tempe. I'm happy for you and Booth." Turning his head away from Brennan, Russ asked, "Are you happy, Tempe? Are you and Booth happy with each other?"

Placing her hand on Russ's arm, Brennan smiled, "We're very happy. Booth says that he has never been as happy in his life as he is right now. I feel the same way, Russ. What's going on? Why is Amy mad at you?"

Looking back at Brennan, Russ replied, "Dad called me and told me about a great job he found for me in Maryland. I told Amy that I thought the job sounded great and I thought it would be worth looking into. She told me she doesn't want to move and she wants me to tell Dad, thanks; but, no thanks. We argued about it and then she told me that I needed to cool off and she wanted me to come and stay with you for vacation. So here I am. Can I stay with you and Booth for a couple of weeks? I'd like to visit with you some. We never get together anymore since you started living with Booth."

"Of course, you can stay with us, Russ. You can stay as long as you want to. I'm sure Booth won't mind."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

It looks like Booth and Brennan have company. Let me know what you think of my story so far. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had examined the body of the Confederate soldier that had been found at Arlington and determined that the man had been killed by a sword of some kind almost five months ago. She'd determined that the sword used to kill the victim, had been thrust in the left side of the victims rib cage, almost missing the heart. Unfortunately the sword did slice it though. The man had died fairly quickly due to Exsanguination.

Hodgins had taken impressions of the wounds left on two of the ribs of the victim and had found that the victim was probably killed by a saber. Try as he could, Hodgins couldn't find anything in the soil that had surrounded the victim that shouldn't belong there. He did determine that the victim had been killed somewhere else and that his body had been buried where it was found later. There just wasn't enough blood in the soil, surrounding the body, for him to have been killed there.

Hodgins had also examined the uniform that the victim had been wearing and found the hole in the shirt of the uniform that showed where the saber had gone into the victim. He had also determined that the uniform was homemade. It wasn't a manufactured uniform that someone might buy for a costume party. It had been sewn with great accuracy and looked exactly like a uniform that a Confederate soldier would have worn. The only thing he found wrong with the reproduction was the use of modern, plastic buttons on the shirt.

Unfortunately, they didn't find a wallet or any kind of ID on the uniform or in the grave.

Angela was doing a facial reconstruction of the victim and hoped to be finished soon. She had to wait until the bones had been cleaned so that she could have access to the skull. Brennan had examined the skull and had given Angela the markers she thought that Angela should use in her reconstruction of the face.

Cam had extracted some DNA from the victim; but, they didn't get a hit in their database. They would have to wait until they had something to compare it to.

Booth had been given all of this information and had been told by Brennan that they would continue to examine the body and the soil; but, at this time, they didn't have any more information about the victim.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Three days after the "Rebel" had been found, Booth arrived at the Lab with two FBI agents in tow. The two agents were pushing a gurney with three boxes on it.

Telling his agents to wait near the platform, Booth went looking for Brennan. He found her in her office, laying on her couch. Walking over to the couch, Booth bent down and kissed Brennan lightly on the lips. Smiling, Brennan opened her eyes and looked at Booth. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling at Brennan, Booth replied, "I missed you and I thought I'd come to see you. I also brought you a present."

Sitting up, Brennan asked, "A present? What kind of present?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "The coroner from Indianapolis sent me the body of the victim that they found dressed in the Union Army uniform. I have it out in the Lab near the platform. The Coroner said that he couldn't find out who the victim is and he hoped we would be able to give his victim a name. He's fairly sure that the victim wasn't from the Indianapolis area. The victim doesn't fit the description of anyone reported missing in that area in the last year. I talked to him and he's pretty frustrated. "

Standing up, Brennan smiled, "Thanks Booth. I really did want to look at that body. We may be able to tell if he's connected to our other victim after I get a chance to examin him."

"Your welcome, Bones. I knew you'd appreciate a present like that."

Walking into Brennan's office, Angela asked, "Booth brought you a present? Can I see it?"

Looking at Angela, Brennan replied, "Sure, Angela. Booth said it's over near the platform. I was going to go look at it right now. You can come with me to see it if you have the time."

Smiling and shaking his head, Booth followed behind Angela and Brennan as they walked out of Brennan's office and over to the platform.

Stopping at the gurney, Booth asked the two FBI agents to carry the boxes up onto the platform and put them on one of the empty tables.

Giving Booth a puzzled look, Angela asked, "What's in the boxes, Booth?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "I've brought Bones the skeletal remains of a victim that was found in Indianapolis a few months ago. One of the boxes contains soil samples from the grave he was buried in and I also have the Union soldier uniform he was buried in."

Frowning, Angela exclaimed, "A body? That's your idea of a present? You're getting weird Booth."

Walking away, Angela continued to talk to berate Booth. "You know, couples usually exchange more intimate presents like flowers or candy or even jewelry not bodies."

Turning to Brennan, Booth pouted. "She doesn't appreciate me, Bones. I think my feelings are hurt."

Worried that Booth was actually upset at Angela, Brennan soothed, "Of course she appreciates you Booth. She just doesn't understand your motives sometimes. I'll explain to her later why I thought this was a very good present."

Smiling, Booth kissed Brennan on the cheek and rubbed her back, "I have to go. Call me later if you find something."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Any good? It would be nice if someone would review my story. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

So, if you have time, I would really appreciate a review. Thanks.

I still don't own Bones which is probably a good thing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day Russ asked Brennan if he could borrow her car. His car had a flat tire and he didn't have a spare in the trunk; so, he needed to go buy a new tire. He also wanted to go see their father. Since Brennan and Booth were working during the day, he thought he'd go check on Max and see what he was up to these days.

Brennan thought it was a fine idea and had Booth drop her off at the Lab on his way to the Hoover building.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth spent the day trying to track down any missing persons reports that might fit the two murder victims they now had. He had Agent Shaw looking through notifications for the last year, to see if she could find any more reports about bodies being buried and then found. He was really interested in seeing if there were any more bodies that had been discovered in Civil War uniforms. In a way, he didn't want Agent Shaw to find anything. He just hated working on serial killer cases. They always ended up with a lot of bodies, a murderer that killed for reasons that didn't make any sense to anyone and when the case was finally closed you were left with the horrible feeling that you really hadn't found all of the bodies and never would.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Booth and Brennan arrived home that night to find Russ sitting on the couch, watching TV. They had stopped off at Mama's and bought some soup that Booth really liked and some really good Italian bread that Brennan liked. Seeing Russ on the couch when they entered the apartment, Brennan walked over to where Russ was sitting and asked, "Have you eaten dinner yet? We bought some soup and bread for dinner. You've been skipping too many meals lately, as far as I can tell from the loose fit of your clothes."

Russ, a little irritated, protested, "That's not true. I ate lunch with Dad this afternoon."

Looking at Russ, Brennan asked, "What did you eat?"

Not looking at Brennan, Russ answered quietly, "I had a hot dog."

Shaking her head, Brennan exclaimed, "A hot dog? Those are terrible for you. You know what Mom used to say about hot dogs."

Now smiling at Brennan, Russ responded, "Hot dogs are made from all of the left over bits of the pig except for the oink."

Carrying the food that they had bought from Mama into the kitchen, Booth came back out and went into their bedroom. Brennan, smiling at Russ, followed Booth into their bedroom. Before closing the door, Brennan advised Russ, "As soon as Booth and I change clothes, we'll eat."

Nodding his head, Russ continued to watch the ballgame. After awhile he started glancing at the bedroom door. After a half hour went by, Russ shook is head and ignored the door. Another half hour went by when Brennan and then Booth finally came out of the bedroom dressed in casual clothes. Looking up as they walked towards the kitchen, Russ asked, "Does it always take you two an hour to change clothes?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "It does sometimes," and continued into the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes, Russ turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000

Booth and Brennan like Russ; but, two's company and three can be awkward…

How do you like my story so far? Reviews would let me know. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

So, how am I doing so far? Reviews are greatly appreciated.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Booth and Agent Shaw continued to look for any reports of missing persons who might fit the description of the victims found at Spring Valley Cemetery and at Arlington National Cemetery. Booth has also put out an alert that he was interested in any unauthorized burials, especially if the bodies that were found dressed in Civil War uniforms.

About mid-morning, Booth finally found a missing persons report for a man named Christopher Bendix. He fit the description of the body that had been found at Fort Harrison. He had been reported missing by his sister, Mary Williams five months ago. Christopher was from Chicago, Illinois and was a Civil War reenactor. He belonged to the 10th Illinois Volunteer Infantry. He had gone to a re-enactment that had been held in Manassas, Virginia five months ago and hadn't returned home. His cousin, Carl Sanders, was supposed to have gone with him; but, Carl had suffered from the flu at the time and had been too sick to go with Christopher.

Mary had tried to contact Christopher for weeks on his cell and she had even driven to Manassas, Virginia searching the hospital and police station, trying to locate him.

Christopher worked as a mechanic for an auto dealership in Chicago. He was single and well liked by his co-workers and friends. When Booth contacted her, she had told him that her brother never got into trouble, was a very religious man who rarely drank and had never just gone away without telling her where he was going. He was a very considerate man and loved his sister.

After all of this time, not hearing from him, she had come to accept the fact that it was possible that he was dead. Booth had told Mary that he didn't want to upset her unnecessarily; but, it was possible that they had found Christopher and needed to be able to the compare his DNA with a body that had been recently found. Booth asked her to email him a picture of Christopher. He also asked her if it was possible that she had a hair brush or comb or even a used toothbrush that belonged to Christopher. Booth wanted to use it for DNA comparison purposes. She told Booth that after Christopher had been missing for two months, she had removed all of Christopher's personal items from his apartment and had told the manager that Christopher was not going to be living there anymore. She had all of his personal items stored in her garage. She had been hoping that he might show up some day with some crazy story as to where he had been. She sadly told Booth that she would give up that dream now. She said she would Fed-Ex Christopher's hair brush and his toothbrush to Booth. Booth thanked her and ended the call.

000000000000000000

Agent Shaw had also had good luck that day. She found a missing persons report for a man name George Hanks that fit the description of the victim found at Arlington National Cemetery. George was from Putnam County, Georgia. George Hanks had also been a reenactor and belonged to the 3rd Georgia Volunteer Infantry. He had gone to the same reenactment in Manassas, Virginia as had Christopher Bendix. They both had disappeared at the same time. George Hanks had been reported missing by his fiancé, Rita Belanger. When he didn't come back home, she had tried to contact George for several days. She had called the Manassas, Virginia hospital and the police in the area; but, no one had seen nor heard of George Hanks. Rita had given up hope that George was alive after three months. When Agent Shaw asked her if she had any of George's personal effects, Rita had told her no. She had thrown out his personal items two months ago and had given his parents all of his clothes and things. She told Shaw that they may still have his clothes; but, she doubted it. She did agree to email Agent Shaw a picture of George Hanks and she had also provided Agent Shaw with the phone number of George's parents.

Agent Shaw contacted George Hanks' mother and told her that it was possible that they may have found her son's body. George's mother, Alice Hanks had cried hearing that her son was probably confirmed dead; but, she told Agent Shaw that she had expected that phone call for months. Alice did have good news for Agent Shaw. Alice had kept George's baby teeth in a keepsake box. Alice agreed to Fed-Ex Agent Shaw two of the teeth so that they could be used for DNA comparison purposes. Agent Shaw had thanked Alice Hanks for taking her phone call and told her that she would let her know what the results of the DNA tests were.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, we now know who the victims may be. Let me know if this is interesting or not. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth arrived at home before Brennan. Booth planned to cook some spaghetti. Brennan said she loved spaghetti, as long as it didn't have any meat in the sauce. She had told him, in the past, that she just didn't feel like her sauce was as good as Booth's so she liked it when he cooked it instead of her. Booth wasn't sure if Brennan was just using that excuse to avoid cooking it or she really did liked his sauce better. If Brennan hated to do something, she would usually just tell you; but, for some reason, she wouldn't admit that she really hated to cook anything that used ground meat. It had taken Booth weeks to figure that one out. Now when he wanted spaghetti, he volunteered to make it. He always made two sauces, one with ground meat in it for him and one for her that was just vegetarian. He also volunteered to cook when he wanted hamburgers. The last time Brennan cooked hamburgers for him, he ended up with Tofu burgers. He never wanted to have that happen again. He hated to think what she would do if she ever tried to cook a meat loaf for him.

When Booth got home, he found Russ sitting on the couch and watching TV. As far as Booth could tell, Russ had made one trip to a store and one trip to see Max. For the rest of the time, all Russ seemed to do was watch TV. Brennan had told Booth that Russ was taking a separate vacation from his family; but, Booth was really afraid that they may be stuck with Russ if he didn't call Amy and make things right between them. So far, his hints to Russ to call Amy had been ignored.

Walking into the apartment, Booth greeted Russ, "How's it going Russ? Do anything interesting today?"

Russ, looking up from the TV, nodded and told Booth, "Yeah, I vacuumed your carpets and cleaned your toilet. It was a thrill a minute."

Frowning, Booth responded, "We didn't ask you to do that stuff, Russ. You're on vacation. Relax. Have you called Amy?"

Not looking at Booth, Russ answered, "No, she's probably too busy to want to talk to me on the phone. She had a lot of fun things she wanted to do with the girls."

Shaking his head, Booth went into his bedroom and changed clothes. After he had changed to jeans and a t-shirt Booth went to the kitchen and started cooking. He wanted to have dinner ready for Brennan when she got home. She hadn't felt well last night and had been up half the night feeling nauseous. She had told him that she was ok that morning; but, Booth knew she had to be tired from lack of sleep last night. Hell, he was tired from lack of sleep last night. He planned to turn in early as soon as they ate dinner.

Booth started browning the meat when Russ wandered into the kitchen and stood near the counter, in the way. Booth tried to work around him. He finally asked Russ if he would like to help him and he asked Russ to chop some onions and a little celery. Booth then got two beers out of the fridge and handed one to Russ. Russ, very carefully reading the label on the bottle, saw that it was Coors, opened the bottle and drank some down.

Booth puzzled by Russ's behavior, asked, "Why do you read the label every time someone hands you a beer?"

Smiling, Russ replied, "I don't care for Brennan's favorite beer. I'm just making sure I recognize the brand before I drink it."

Laughing, Booth explained, "We only have beer in the house for me right now. Brennan's pregnant, remember?"

Russ answered, "Yeah, I remember. You can never be too careful when It comes to beer from Brennan's fridge. Can I ask you a question?"

Looking at Russ, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, what do you want to know?"

Watching Booth, carefully, Russ asked, "Are you afraid?"

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

Seeing that Booth had missed his point, Russ asked, "Are you afraid of being a father again? I know you have Parker; but, he's 10 years old. Aren't you afraid to start over again? I mean a baby is a huge responsibility. And you're what? 40? You'll be 53 when your baby turns into a teenager. You'll be 58 when the kid graduates from high school. Doesn't that scare you?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Nah. It's Bone's baby. I know that doesn't sound like an answer; but, I love Bones and she's having a baby with me. I want this baby. This baby will be our baby. I'm happy, not afraid. Besides, Bones will be a great Mom. I've seen her with kids and she's great. "

Nodding, Russ, sighed, "OK. Got it."

Putting down the onion he had been slicing, Russ walked out of the kitchen and then left the apartment.

Booth, shaking his head, finished cutting Russ's onion for the sauce. "Man, he's a moody son of a bitch", Booth thought.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan arrived at the apartment, she found Booth in the kitchen. He had just finished making his sauce for the spaghetti and was just waiting for Brennan to come home before he started to boil the pasta.

Seeing Brennan for the first time since that morning, Booth smiled, "Hey, Bones. Long time no see". Smiling, he kissed her earnestly to show her just how much he had missed her.

Kissing Booth back, Brennan let the kiss linger for awhile. Finally, they both separated and Brennan asked, "Where's Russ?"

Turning pack to his pot to put the pasta in, Booth replied, "I don't know. Your brother is acting weird. I was in the middle of a conversation with him and he just left. He didn't tell me where he was going. "

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Did you have an argument with him? Why would he just leave and not say where he was going?"

Shaking his head, Booth looked at Brennan again, "Nah, we were just talking and then he just stopped talking and left. Maybe that fight he had with Amy was more serious than he's willing to say."

Nodding her head, Brennan agreed, "It's possible. Russ likes to handle his own problems so he doesn't really say too much about any problems that he does have."

Looking at Brennan and then the pasta, Booth remarked, "Well, if he wants to brood that's his right; but, he left without his key and he didn't say when he'd be back."

Smiling at Booth, Brennan replied, "I'll stay up and wait for him. I know you're tired from being up with me late last night."

Shaking his head Booth frowned, "Oh no, you're going to get a good night's sleep tonight. I'll wait up for Russ. Besides, there's a game on TV I planned to stay up and watch tonight. I'm not tired so it's no big deal."

Seeing that Booth was insistent about it, Brennan smiled, "OK, you can stay up and wait for Russ. If it gets too late, wake me up and I'll move to the couch and wait for him so you can go to bed. I don't want you to sleep on the couch. You know what that does to your back."

Smiling, Booth agreed, "You bet, I'll wake you if I get too tired to stay up."

At 1 a.m. Russ decided to come home. He knew he was in trouble when he discovered that he didn't have the key to the apartment in his pocket. "Damn," he thought, "this just isn't my day." He thought seriously about going outside and sleeping in his car; but, he realized that if Booth and Brennan left early for work and he didn't see them, then he would be locked out all day. Stalling as long as he could, Russ finally knocked on the door. It took a while; but, Booth finally answered the door. A very pissed off Booth, that is.

Opening the door and seeing that it was Russ, Booth shook his head at Russ and then turned around and walked towards his bedroom door. He had walked a few steps before turning around and walking back to stood in front of Russ.

"You do remember that your sister is pregnant and that you're a guest in her home?" poking Russ in the chest.

Seeing he had Russ's attention, Booth continued, "I expect this kind of behavior from Max; but, not from you. Keep it up buddy and you just may find out what I do to people who upset Bones."

Angry, Booth turned around and went to his bedroom door, glancing back at Russ, he glared at Russ, opened the bedroom door and went into his bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Shit", Russ said under his breath. "Why don't I just make the whole world mad at me and be done with it."

Walking into the guest bedroom, he lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Parker had a poster of the Milky Way on the ceiling, right over the bed. After awhile, he fell asleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be nice. Let me know if you like this or not. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. I do appreciate them. If you have time, drop a line and let me know what you think of this story.

I don't own Bones

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Hodgins had been working on the Union Army uniform for awhile when he found two pieces of paper that had been laminated and sewn into the forager cap found with the victim. The laminated paper was dirty but easily cleaned. It turns out the two strips of paper was an article on Civil War reenactments and it was actually an interview done of the victim, Christopher Bendix. It was a pretty lengthy article and Hodgins was sure that Booth would want to see it as soon as possible. He told Cam and Brennan about it and he let them know he would still keep looking at the uniform. Maybe something else would turn up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Booth and Agent Shaw received their Fed-Ex packages that day, containing the hair brush and toothbrush that belonged to Christopher Bendix and the baby teeth that belonged to George Hanks. Saving the emailed pictures of the victims to a disk, Booth took that and the packages over to the Jeffersonian. Booth wished they had reserved parking for him. He really hated driving around the parking tower trying to find a parking place. That was his number one complaint about going to the Jeffersonian. If Brennan had reserved parking, then why didn't he? He was her partner. Brennan had heard it often enough. She just tuned it out whenever he started his rant.

Walking into the Lab, he saw Brennan on the platform. Swiping his card, Booth walked up the stairs and walked over to where Brennan, Angela and Hodgins were standing.

"Hey, Bones," Booth smiled. "I've brought you some presents."

Hodgins, smiling, asked, "Presents? What's the occasion?"

Before Booth could say anything, Angela responded, "Don't ask, Jack. Booth's idea of presents are pretty weird."

Laughing, Booth handed the boxes and the disk envelope to Brennan. "I've brought you some personal stuff that belonged to Christopher Bendix and George Hanks. I thought you could use them to test their DNA. We could then make sure that the victims are who we think they are. I also have a disk with photos of Christopher and George."

Taking the boxes, Brennan smiled at Booth. "Thanks, Booth. I have a present for you too. Hodgins has a laminated newspaper article that he found sewed in Christopher Bendix's cap that may be of use to you. It talks about his hobby as a re-enactor. Since it was laminated, it's in very good condition."

Seeing that Booth was looking at him, Hodgins walked over to the side table and picked up the newspaper article and handed it to Booth. "This guy was really enthusiastic about the Civil War. He and his cousin, Carl Sanders went to a lot of reenactments. Angela did a little research and found out that the article was printed in the Chicago Tribune last year."

Nodding her head, Angela looked at Booth, "Christopher was obviously very proud that he was mentioned in the newspaper. I checked out the reenactment group he belonged to. It's been around for a while. They have a website if you're interested."

Smiling at Angela, Booth replied, "Thanks, Angela. I'll check it out. That's great work."

Brennan handed the disk envelope over to Angela and then opened the boxes. Referring to the disks, Brennan explained, "The pictures should help you to confirm if the facial reconstructions were accurate or not." Looking inside to see what was in the boxes, Brennan then handed the boxes over to Hodgins asking him to start working on the DNA testing as soon as possible.

Brennan then stared at the skeleton on the table in front of her. She thought she saw something interesting and picked up one of the ribs.

Looking at Brennan, Booth asked her, "Want to go to lunch?"

Absorbed in the bone she held in her hand, Brennan didn't hear Booth.

Seeing that Brennan was in her own world, Booth leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and remarked, "See you later. Have fun." Smiling at Angela and Hodgins, Booth turned and left the platform.

Fascinated, Angela and Hodgins waited to see what Brennan was going to do next.

After a few minutes, it dawned on Brennan that Booth had been waiting for her to answer a question. Looking around with a quizzical look on her face, Brennan asked, "Where did Booth go?"

Smiling and shaking her head, Angela replied, "He left about six minutes ago. He probably didn't want to interrupt you."

"Interrupt me?"

"Sure, we all know how you get when you're concentrating. He probably didn't know how long you would be so he just left."

"Oh," Brennan responded, picking up another rib and starting another examination.

Seeing that Brennan was concentrating again, Hodgins and Angela went to their offices with Booth's presents.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

How am I doing? Is this still interesting? Let me know. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

That afternoon, Booth went home early. He had a headache and he was pretty sure it was because of lack of sleep. The four hours he had two days ago, when Brennan was sick and the five hours he had lthe previous night just left him tired and definitely cranky. He decided to go home before he upset someone or himself. He just couldn't go without sleep like he use to. When he was 20 years old, he remembered that he could stay up for 25 hours or so, sleep for about five hours and he was raring to go again. Those days were long gone.

When Booth arrived home, he found Russ sitting on the couch watching TV and eating popcorn. Shaking his head, Booth walked into the kitchen for a drink of water and to take some ibuprofen. Russ watched him walk across the room into the kitchen; but, He decided not to say anything.

Coming back into the living room, Booth looked at Russ, while drinking his water. Seeing that Russ wasn't going to say anything to him, Booth remarked, "You know Russ, D.C. can be an interesting place to visit. You'll never see any of it just sitting on your ass on my couch."

Looking at Booth, Russ said, "I'm fine Booth. I don't need to be a tourist when I go on vacation. I don't get to choose what we see on TV at home. Amy and the girls are not interested in sports or anything else I want to watch. While you guys are at work, I can see what I want to watch for a change. I'm doing exactly what I want to do."

Shrugging Booth responded, "Bones and I are going to be moving over to her apartment tomorrow. I have Parker for the weekend and Bones' apartment has three bedrooms. She's having an extra door key made to her apartment and she'll give it to you tonight. You can move over there anytime tomorrow. I guess you'll be happy to hear Bones has a TV in her apartment now."

Russ asked, "Would you like me to stay here? I don't want to get in the way of your visit with Parker."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "No, I don't want you to stay here. You're supposed to be visiting your sister. How do you plan to do that if you're over here and she's at her apartment?"

"Just thought I'd offer," Russ muttered.

"I've had a few rough days and I have a headache," Booth exclaimed. "Do what the Hell you want to do. I'm going to bed." Frustrated, Booth walked in to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He'd just managed to get his clothes off and lay in bed before he fell asleep. He was so tired he was asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Brennan tried to call Booth a couple of times that afternoon; but, kept getting his his voicemail. Concerned, she called Agent Shaw and asked her if Booth was in his office. Answering her phone, Genny told Brennan that Booth had complained of a headache and had gone home. Thanking Agent Shaw, Brennan ended her call. It was 6 p.m. and Brennan thought it would be ok to go home. She wanted to check on Booth anyways. Thinking about it, Brennan feared that Russ may have upset Booth. She knew that her family had a tendency to aggravate Booth. The truth be told, they had a tendency to aggravate her sometimes too.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Brennan found Russ watching TV. Their bedroom door was closed; so, she assumed Booth had gone to bed. Smiling at Russ, she walked over to the bedroom door, opened it and looked in the room. Seeing that Booth was asleep she closed the door as quietly as possible, walked over to the couch and sat down next to Russ. "What time did Booth get home?"

Turning off the TV, Russ turned to Brennan and replied, "Around 3. He said he had a headache."

"I didn't get a chance to see you yesterday Russ. How is your vacation? Where did you go yesterday?"

Smiling at Brennan, Russ answered, "You know Tempe. I shouldn't have gone out last night without my key. I just wanted to get some fresh air and I went for a walk. I walked over to a café and sat there drinking coffee until after midnight. I guess the time got away from me. I'm sorry Booth had to stay up so late to let me back in to the apartment."

Smiling, Brennan explained, "Oh, I don't think he cared if you came home late. He has assured me that he wasn't sleepy. Russ, is there something wrong? Are you and Amy having trouble?"

Looking sadly at Brennan, Russ replied, "Amy and I are fine Tempe. We just had a disagreement, that's all. We'll be fine. Amy just wanted me out of her hair for a little while."

Patting Russ's knee, Brennan stood up, "OK, if you're sure. Booth was concerned that you may be having marital problems. I'm glad you aren't. Would you like some dinner? I'm going to make some salad."

Smiling at Brennan, Russ said, "Sure Tempe. Salad sounds fine."

000000000000000000000000000

Brennan is concerned about Russ. Let me know if this story is progressing ok. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Booth found that he had received an email from Cam confirming that the victims found at Arlington and Fort Benjamin Harrison were indeed, Christopher Bendix and George Hanks. Deciding that it would be best to get the worst part of his job done, he first called the sister of Christopher and then the mother of George to let them know that the personal articles that they had sent to him had helped him to confirm that their loved ones were indeed dead and had been found. He let them know that they couldn't have the remains yet for a funeral; but, as soon as that was possible, he would call them and let them know. Both the sister and mother took the news rather well. They had known all along that their loved one was dead. It was a relief to finally be told their bodies had been found. George's mother had been afraid that she would die never knowing what happened to her son. Now she knew.

Booth then decided to call Carl Sanders, the cousin of Christopher Bendix. Booth had read the newspaper article that Hodgins had found in Christopher's cap and found out something interesting. The article had mentioned that Christopher and his cousin, Carl Sanders, traveled throughout the mid-west and the east coast to Civil War Reenactments. The article mentioned that Carl Sanders lived in Indianapolis. It couldn't be a coincidence that Christopher was buried at Fort Benjamin Harrison. Booth tried several times to call Carl that morning; but, each time he got Carl's voicemail. Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, he called the Indianapolis FBI field office and talked to Special Agent Charles Martin. He told Agent Martin about the bodies that had been found at Arlington and Ft. Harrison. He explained about Carl's connection to Christopher Bendix and his possible connection to George Hanks. Booth wanted a background check on Carl Sanders. He explained to Agent Martin that Carl Sanders was supposed to be sick at the time of the Manassas Reenactment this year. Carl supposedly stayed home and didn't go with his cousin, Christopher Bendix to the event. He wanted to make sure that Carl actually did stay home that week. He also wanted to know if Carl had traveled to Georgia in the last year and if he knew or had any connection to George Hanks. Special Agent Martin said, since it was Friday morning, he would look into it and get back to Booth by Monday afternoon. Thanking him, Booth started to tackle his paper work.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had a quieter morning. She finished up her report on Christopher Bendix and George Hanks. Both had died of exsanguinations. They were both stabbed with a saber. George had been stabbed in the chest and the saber had sliced his heart. Christopher had been stabbed in the upper right leg. Both wounds were fatal. Brennan reported that George would have died very quickly. Christopher would have bled out quickly also ; but, it would have taken a longer time for him to die, compared to George. Christopher would have been aware of what was happening to him. She had also found cut marks, from the saber, on Christopher's lower left arm and George's upper right arm. They hadn't been stabbed in those places. It looked like whoever had used the saber had swiped at them with the saber before stabbing the victims. She hadn't found anything else on the bodies that were unusual. Both men had been in very good health and if they had not been murdered they may have lived to be fairly old, barring accidents or other foul play. Once she was finished with her reports she emailed them to Booth and Cam.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that morning, Booth walked over to Sweets' office.

Poking his head through the doorway of Sweet's office, Booth saw that Sweets was alone and walked in. Sweets had made it clear in the past that he wanted Booth to quit interrupting his sessions. Booth had said he would try.

"Hey, Sweets," Booth smiled, " I need some advice."

Seeing Booth saunter in to his office, Sweets got up from his chair behind his desk and walked over to the chair facing the couch. "Sure, Booth." Pointing to the couch, Sweets sat down on the chair.

Booth sat down on the couch, "Ok this isn't work related. It's personal."

Sweets nodded and thought. "Finally, Booth may talke to me about his relationship with Brennan. I knew that polite stuff he was doing with Brennan couldn't last forever."

Seeing that Sweets was listening, Booth continued, "Bones' brother Russ is visiting us for two weeks and I'm worried that it could last longer than that. He had a fight with his wife, Amy and he's parked himself on our couch. All he does is watch TV and eat popcorn. The one time I tried to talk to him about his problem with Amy, he left the apartment and didn't come back until around 1 a.m. I ended up staying up to wait for him to come home. I was pretty angry with Russ about that."

"Why didn't you get Dr. Brennan to wait up for Russ? He is her brother."

Giving Sweets a shocked look, Booth replied, "Bones can't afford to lose anymore sleep just because her brother is an inconsiderate ass. She's missed too much sleep this week already."

"Why is Dr. Brennan losing sleep?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "You're kidding me, right? You know she's pregnant. You try sleeping with a soccer ball tied to your stomach and see how much sleep you get."

"Ok, I see. Why don't you talk to Russ again and see if he will tell you what the problem is. He just may need to be pushed a little to get him to open up; or, I could drop by your apartment tonight and talk to Russ for you."

"Thanks, Sweets. Bones and I are going to be staying at her apartment for the next couple of weeks. Drop by tonight and I'll get Russ to talk to you." Standing up, Booth smiled, "I have to go. Thanks"

Standing up, Sweets asked, "Wait, Booth. How are things between you and Dr. Brennan? Are you getting along ok now that you're living together? Do you need to talk to me about anything? You know you can talk to me if you're having any problems."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "The only problem I have is with Bones' family. I've gotten to the point where I want to argue with Max and Russ every time I see them. They are a royal pain in the ass."

Nodding his head, Sweets smiled, "Ok, that's good. Are you having any problems with Dr. Brennan too? If you are, you need to let those feelings out so they won't boil over."

Frowning and shaking his head, Booth asked, "What are you talking about? I'm happy with Bones. I've never been happier. It's her father and brother that I have a problem with, don't you listen to me at all?"

"Well, ok, in that case, the next time Max or Russ do anything to irritate you, just ignore them. If you don't say anything to them, then you can't get into an argument with them."

Nodding his head, Booth remarked, "Thanks Sweets, that sounds simple enough. I'll try that. Now I really do have to go."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth is not happy with Brennan's family. Reviews would let know if anyone is still reading my story. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Bones. If I did, we would see more of Max.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

At around noon, Brennan decided that she would like to go to lunch with Booth and called him to see if he was free. He was happy to hear her voice and agreed to meet her at the diner. He hadn't had Brennan to himself for a few days so having lunch, with just the two of them, sounded very nice.

Booth walked into the diner and found that Brennan had beat him there and she was sitting at their table. She was alone; so, Booth walked up to the table, leaned down and kissed Brennan. Sitting down next to her and picking up her left hand, Booth said, "Having a good day?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "I am now."

Smiling back, Booth called over their waitress, Tonya, and they ordered their lunch.

Booth and Brennan were in the middle of eating lunch when Max walked into the diner, walked up to their table and sat down across from Booth. Booth ignored Max and kept on eating.

Brennan smiled at her father, "Hi Dad, what are you doing here?"

Smiling at Brennan, Max replied, "I dropped by the Jeffersonian to talk to you; but, you were gone. I talked to Angela and she said you and Booth were here eating lunch. I thought I'd come by and see you. I want to talk to you about Russ if that's all right."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What's wrong with Russ? He was fine this morning when Booth and I left for work. He was sleeping in Parker's room."

"No, honey," Max explained, "Russ is ok. I meant that I want to talk to you about Russ and Amy. You know there's something going on between those two. Russ wouldn't tell me what it was when he came to see me a couple of days ago. I was hoping that he may have told one of you." Looking at Booth and then Brennan, Max continued, "You know it isn't normal to go on separate vacations from your wife. "

Booth looking at Max for the first time since Max had sat down, remarked, "Russ said he had a fight with Amy and she asked him to vacation separately from her this year. He told me that caused the fight."

"Me?" Max exclaimed with a shocked voice, "What did I do?"

Interrupting, Brennan explained, "Booth is exaggerating, Dad. Russ said that he and Amy got into an argument because you found a new job for Russ in Maryland and he was considering taking it. Amy doesn't want to move. She's says she's happy where she is. Her parents live in North Carolina; so, that may also be part of her reluctance to move."

Glaring at Booth, Max snarled, "Way to spin that my way, Booth."

Ignoring Max, Booth picked up his sandwich and bit into it.

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to say anything, Max asked Brennan, "Did Russ say if he was going to take the job? It really is a good paying job. I don't see why Amy is so set against it. It would improve their financial situation and they could afford to look for a house with the new job. They wouldn't have to live in that small apartment that there stuck in now. The job also has health benefits that they really need right now."

Brennan nodded her head, "That may be; but, Amy doesn't want to move to Maryland. Apparently she likes living in North Carolina near her parents. I talked to Russ last night. He says that it was just a disagreement and that she just wanted Russ to stay out of her hair for awhile. Russ said that they are fine and they are not having any marital problems."

Both Booth and Max looked at Brennan with disbelief on their faces. Booth decided to mind his own business and picked up his coffee and drank some.

Max couldn't have kept quiet if his life had depended upon it. "You know Tempe. Russ may not have told you the truth. It does sound like they're having marital issues."

Shaking her head, Brennan disagreed, "No Dad, Russ and Amy are fine. Would you like to join us for lunch? We're almost done; but, we can sit with you while you eat."

Smiling at Brennan and then Booth, Max replied, "Thanks Tempe. I will join you. Thanks for asking me."

Giving Max a sour look, Booth put down his cup of coffee and continued to eat his sandwich. "So much for alone time with Bones", Booth thought.

0000000000000000000000

Review to let me know if you are still reading this story. I appreciate it. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

I still don't own Bones. If I did we would see more B&B kissing going on.

Thanks for your kind reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nothing new came from Hodgins and Brennan had already stored the bones of Christopher Bendix and George Hanks. The Jeffersonian would hold the bodies until the case was resolved or the FBI had determined that it was ok to release the bodies to the victim's families. Brennan knew that Booth was going to go pick up Parker from school that afternoon, after soccer practice; so, she decided to go grocery shopping. She knew she needed to make sure that Parker's favorite cereal was in the house along with some healthy and not so healthy snacks. She tried to get Parker to eat a lot of fruit when he was staying with her and Booth; but, she knew that Booth and Parker liked to snack on chips and salsa when they watched ball games on TV. She made sure that the salsa was actually fresh made from the store and not the jar stuff that Booth usually bought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Arriving at her apartment, she found that Russ was already there. He was taking a nap on the couch with the TV on and the sound off. Shaking her head, Brennan carried her groceries into the kitchen and put everything away. She knew that Parker would probably like a snack when he got home; so, she placed a loaf of bread, a jar of peanut butter and a jar of marshmallow fluff on the kitchen counter for him. Parker liked to make his own sandwiches. He said that she didn't put enough fluff on the sandwich when she made it for him. She didn't know why he liked fluff on the sandwich, it was too sweet as far as she was concerned. She had told him once that fluff couldn't be good for his teeth; but, Parker had just laughed. He thought she was very funny and told her so. Deciding that she could use a nap, Brennan walked into her bedroom and laid down. Parker's visits could be very exhausting. He had a lot of energy and lately Brennan felt like she didn't have enough stamina to last through Parker's visits.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Arriving at Brennan's apartment, Booth unlocked the door and Parker rushed through the doorway looking for Brennan. He had some test papers he wanted to show her. He had received two A+'s on his science tests and he was very proud of his accomplishments. He had aced his test on the planets and on volcanoes. He was sure that Brennan would be impressed. Running into the apartment, Parker saw Russ laying on the couch. Stopping, he stared at Russ. Parker had been told that morning that his Uncle Russ was staying with his Dad and Brennan; but, Parker had forgot about it until he'd actually seen him. Looking around, he saw that his Dad's bedroom door was closed; so, he guessed Brennan was probably sleeping. He knew she was pregnant and his mother had told him that pregnant women got tired easily so he should make sure that he didn't try to make Brennan do too much. His mother wanted him to clean up after himself more. He had promised his mother that he would.

Looking at this Dad, Parker remarked, "Bones must be sleeping".

Booth seeing that Parker wasn't sure what to do, pointed to the kitchen. "We can have a snack and sit in the kitchen for awhile. You can tell me about soccer practice."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had slept for about an hour and felt refreshed. Walking into the living room, she didn't see anyone; but, she did hear voices coming from the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, she found Booth, Parker and Russ drinking milk and talking to Parker.

Smiling, Brennan said, "Hi, Parker."

Seeing Brennan walk into the room, Parker jumped up from his chair and brought her his test papers. "Look, Bones, I aced my science tests."

Looking at the test papers, Brennan smiled at Parker and then hugged him. "That's great Parker. I told you, you would."

Smiling back at Brennan, Parker beamed, "Dad said we can order Pizza for dinner. He said it was my reward for acing my tests."

Looking at Booth, Brennan replied, "Pizza sounds nice. Don't forget to order a mushroom pizza for me though."

Smiling, Booth exclaimed, "Never Bones. I always remember to order your favorite pizza." Standing, Booth walked across the kitchen, put his arms around Brennan and kissed her.

Parker rolled his eyes at Russ. Whispering, Parker explained, "They do that all of the time. It's sickening sometimes."

Leaning towards Parker, Russ whispered back. "I know. Dad says he gets nauseous being around them sometimes, too."

Laughing, Parker walked pass Booth and Brennan into the living room and turned the volume up on the TV.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Parker loves to visit his Dad and Brennan. Reviews would be very nice. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Sweets arrived at Brennan's apartment at 8:30 p.m. When Brennan answered the door, she asked, "Dr. Sweets, what are you doing here?"

Sweets, seeing that Booth hadn't told Brennan that he was coming over, responded, "Uh. . . Booth invited me over to watch the game with him and Parker."

Stepping aside, Brennan motioned for Sweets to come in. Entering the living room, Sweets saw that Booth, Parker and Russ were indeed watching a baseball game on TV.

Smiling, Brennan pointed at the TV, "As you can see, the game has already started." Walking across the room, Brennan went into the kitchen.

Sweets, following Brennan, stopped at the couch and said to Booth, "Sorry, I'm late Booth. I didn't get out of my office until a little while ago."

Booth looked at Sweets with a puzzled look on his face until he remembered that Sweets had offered to come by and talk to Russ.

"Sure Sweets, that's ok. Come and sit down. The game is in the third ending so you've only missed a little of the game."

Sitting down next to Russ, Sweets smiled at Parker, "Hello Parker, it's been awhile since I've seen you."

Parker, tearing his eyes from the TV screen, responded, "Hi, Doctor Sweets." Having fulfilled his social obligations, Parker turned his attention back to the game.

Sweets smiled and then turned to Russ, "Hello Russ. I don't know if you remember me; but, I'm Doctor Lance Sweets. I work as a staff psychologist for the FBI."

Turning his head and glancing at Sweets, Russ then turned back to the TV, "Yeah, Hi."

Looking at Booth, Sweets saw Booth motion with his head towards Russ. Booth definitely wanted Sweets to find out what was going on.

Looking back at Russ, Sweets stared at Russ, "Booth said you're visiting them for a couple of weeks. He said you and Amy had an argument so your staying here for a little while."

Frowning at Sweets, Russ then turned to glare at Booth, "What business is it for strangers to know my business, Booth?"

Crossing his arms, Booth glared back at Russ. "Sweets is a professional psychologist. I thought you could talk to him about you and Amy. Sitting on the couch all day and refusing to talk to Amy is not going to fix your problem. You won't talk to anyone in the family about your problem so I thought you could talk to Sweets. Even Max is worried about you Russ. I'm just trying to help you."

Standing up, Russ protested, "You know what? I don't have a problem. Why is it that you and Tempe can argue and bicker; but, if someone else argues, they have a problem? You're interfering in my personal business and I'm telling you that you better back off." Grabbing the house key laying on the coffee table, Russ stormed out of the apartment.

Parker, looking at his Dad with big eyes, remarked, "Wow, he's mad."

Patting Parker on the shoulder, Booth soothed, "It's fine Parker. Why don't you go to your room and do your homework. If you get it done tonight then you won't have to do it tomorrow morning and we can go to the zoo."

Nodding, Parker got up from the couch. "Sure, Dad." Staring at the TV as he walked past it Parker then walked down the hallway, entered his room and closed the door.

Staring at Booth, Sweets apologized, "I'm sorry. That didn't work out as well as it could have."

Talking from the kitchen doorway, Brennan sighed, "Now Russ will be mad at us as well as at Amy."

Getting up from the couch, Booth walked over to where Brennan was standing and touched her arm, "No, Russ is mad at me, not you. I was just trying to help, Bones."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled sadly, "I know you were. You know Russ is a very private person. He'll get over it though. He's always been that way. He gets mad easily; but, gets over it in a short while."

Looking at Sweets and then back at Brennan, Booth remarked, "At least he took his key this time. He'll be back when he cools off."

Nodding her head again, Brennan replied, "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed." Kissing Booth, Brennan walked across the living room, entered their bedroom and closed the door.

Frowning, Sweets stared at the closed bedroom door, "Maybe I'd better go. I'm sorry Booth."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "Don't worry about it Sweets. You did what I asked you to do. Russ will come back when he's ready."

Walking Sweets to the door, Booth patted Sweets' shoulder, "Thanks for dropping by, Sweets."

Smiling, Sweets walked through the apartment doorway, turning around, he felt compelled to ask, "Russ mentioned that you and Dr. Brennan are fighting. Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Frowning, Booth glared at Sweets, "Bones and I aren't fighting, Sweets. I don't know why Russ said that." Stepping back, Booth closed the door firmly.

Shaking his head, Sweets walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. Staring at the floor, Sweets sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Looks like Russ is mad at Booth. How is my story so far? Interesting? Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

The next day was awkward for Booth. Russ didn't come home during the night and Brennan had looked worried the whole time they were dressing. When Booth offered to go look for Russ, Brennan had told him no. Russ was a grown man and he knew what he was doing. He must be angrier than she thought, that's all. Booth vowed, to himself, to give Russ a piece of his mind the next time he saw him.

Booth made pancakes for Parker and Brennan and then took Parker to the Zoo. Brennan didn't go with them. She said she had some things to do and would meet them for lunch at the diner at noon.

Russ had slept in his car overnight. When he woke up, he was a stiff as a board and felt foolish for not going back to Brennan's apartment and sleeping in the bed he knew was waiting for him. He was debating going up to the apartment, when he saw Booth leave with Parker. Getting out of his car, he went up to the apartment and let himself in.

Brennan was vacuuming the carpet when he walked in the door. Walking over to her, Russ took the vacuum cleaner from her hand and turned it off.

"I'm sorry, Tempe. Again. I should have come home last night; but, it was late and I didn't want to wake anyone up by coming in so late. "

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "Oh Russ, you should have come home anyways. Booth and I were worried about you."

Smiling, Russ responded, "Maybe I should go stay with Dad, his couch is pretty comfortable. I'm just aggravating Booth and making you worried all of the time. You don't need that right now."

Smiling rather grimly, Brennan replied, "Booth isn't aggravated with you, Russ. He's just worried about you like I am. Dad is worried about you too. What's going on? Are you and Amy having marital problems? Booth and Dad say you are. You say you aren't."

Walking over to the couch, Russ sat down. Looking up at Brennan, Russ sighed, "Amy is pregnant. I'm scared. I'm 39 years old and I'm going to be responsible for a baby for the first time in my life. I'm too old, Tempe. I'll be 57 when the kid graduates from High School. I'll be 61 when the kid graduates from college. I tried to talk to Booth about it. He's a year older than me. I thought he would be scared too, that he would understand what I'm feeling; but, he doesn't. He's not scared at all. He says he's happy. I don't understand it. He'll be 62 when your kid gets out of college. I don't understand why he isn't scared. I know Amy hates me. When she told me about the baby, I didn't act very happy. What with the job offer in Maryland and me acting like an ass towards Amy, well, lets just say, she told me to leave and not to come back until I'm sure I can be the father I should be. She's having the baby and like it or not, I'm going to be a new father in seven months."

Sitting down next to Russ, Brennan patted his knee, "But Russ, you're already a father. You love Amy's kids and you're a great father to them. What's the difference between them and your own child?"

"Amy's kids aren't babies, Tempe. They're almost teenagers. I don't think I'm explaining myself very well. I couldn't make Amy understand either. I'm afraid I'll die before I get to see my kid grow up. I'm 39, Tempe. Now do you see?"

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "No, I don't. I don't understand at all. Booth says a baby is something to cherish. It's proof that two people love each other. Don't you love Amy?"

Nodding his head, Russ exclaimed, "Of course, I do Tempe. You know what. I shouldn't have told you about my problem. You're happy and I don't want to make you unhappy."

Standing up, Russ continued, "Tell you what, I'll vacuum the carpets and you do whatever else you planned to do. I need something to do anyways."

Brennan staring at Russ with concern, "You don't have to do that Russ. I can do it."

Shaking his head and picking up the vacuum cleaner, Russ smiled, "I want to Tempe."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When noon came around, Brennan and Russ went over to the diner to meet Booth and Parker for lunch.

Booth and Parker walked into the diner talking about the zebras that Parker had seen. Seeing that Brennan was with Russ, Booth sat down next to Brennan and kissed her.

Looking at Russ, Booth nodded and didn't say anything. Parker saw that Booth was angry with Russ; but, decided to sit down next to Russ anyways. Parker looked at Russ and then his Dad. Deciding that it would be better to be quiet, Parker looked at the menu and pretended he didn't know what was on it.

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to say anything, Russ said to Booth, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't come home last night. I was angry."

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to respond, Russ crossed his arms and glared at Booth.

Brennan, putting her hand on Booth's right hand, "Amy is pregnant, Booth. Russ is scared."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Scared? What's to be scared about? A baby is great news Russ. What's your problem?"

Still glaring at Booth, Russ responded, "Not everyone is gaga about babies, Booth. Some of us do worry that we may be too old to be parents. What if I drop dead before the baby gets to be an adult? Huh? What if I have a stroke or something and the kid is left with an old invalid father? What about that?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Get you're head out of your ass, Russ. If Amy is happy about the baby then you should be too. That baby is a gift to you from Amy. So your 39. So what? You're worried that you might drop dead before the child becomes an adult? Hell, Russ, you could walk out of here in 30 minutes and get hit by a truck. You could slip in the shower tonight and break your neck. Life doesn't come with a guarantee. No one knows how long they'll live. You could die when you're sixty or you might die when your ninety. Do you think only young guys get to be fathers? When you're young, you don't have a clue about how to be a father. Raising a baby is a mystery. You make dumb mistakes. You've been raising Amy's daughters. You've seen what it takes to be a father. You know how life works. You know the world is gray and not black and white. Give it a chance, Russ. Be that baby's father, be the husband Amy needs right now. Stop being an ass."

Looking down at the table and then back at Booth, Russ smiled sadly, "Thanks Booth. I needed you to tell me that. You walk around Tempe like you're on cloud nine. Dad thinks you're being a regular Pollyanna about the baby. I can see now that you've actually thought about what it'll be like to be your age and a new father. That is the person I needed to talk to, Booth. I needed to hear from the guy who had thought about what it will be like to be a father with a baby and being as old as you are. Not the Little Miss Sunshine you seem to be most of the time."

Frowning, Parker asked, "What's a Little Miss Sunshine?"

Russ and Booth realized that they had forgot that Parker was sitting at the table. Looking at Parker, Booth answered, "A Little Miss Sunshine sees the happy side of life."

Nodding, Parker asked. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes, Parker, it is. You're Dad is a very good Little Miss Sunshine."

Laughing Booth grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "Thanks, Bones."

Looking at Parker, Booth frowned, "Look Buddy, I didn't mean to cuss. OK? Remember what we talked about last week about using cuss words?"

Nodding his head, Parker responded, "I remember Dad, besides I've heard you say worse things. Remember the time that guy was talking about Bones at the pool, when she was diving and you . . . "

Shaking his head at Parker and making a cutting motion across the front of his neck with his hand, Booth glanced at Brennan, "How about we talk about something else, Buddy?"

Seeing that his Dad didn't want him to say anything else, Parker looked down at his menu again.

Sensing Brennan was looking at him, Booth turned and gave her his charm smile. He could see that she was about to say something when Russ advised, "Uh, look, how about we order lunch. I'm hungry."

Grateful, Booth turned away from Brennan and tried to gets Tonya's attention so they could order. He was getting ready to call out to Tonya when he felt Brennan punch him on the arm. Rubbing his arm, Booth heard Russ snigger; but, he decided to ignore him.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

So Max is going to be a grandfather again. Wow, I wonder how he will take the news. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Bones and I guess I never will. Sigh.

Thank you QueenSquint for your review. I agree with you. I would like to see a story or two with Booth and Brennan's family together in season 7. It would be very interesting, especially if we had Max and Hank in the same scene. That could be a hoot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he walked into his office, the next Monday, Booth found a note on this desk, asking him to call Special Agent Charles Martin in Indianapolis.

Special Agent Martin had finally found Carl Sanders. Carl had gone to stay with his mother for awhile and had just got back the previous evening. Martin had made arrangements for Carl to come down to his office and talk about his cousin, Christopher Bendix. Martin told Booth how the interview went: "When Carl Sanders came in, I read him rights. He was nervous; but, said he didn't have anything to hide. He had been sick when it came time to go to Manassas; but, his cousin, Chris, didn't want to go to the reenactment by himself and he promised Carl that Carl wouldn't have do anything, when they got there. Chris said he would set up their tent away from everyone else so Carl wouldn't expose anyone else to the cold or flu that he had. Carl thought it would be ok, so he went. Chris was true to his word and set up their tent in a small clearing in the woods not very far from the bivouac, that was set up by the rest of their friends. Carl stayed with the tent and didn't mingle with anyone. He mostly stayed in their tent and slept. Chris didn't mind. Chris took part in a lot of the activities and he seemed to have a lot of fun. The night before they were supposed to go home, Chris broke out the beer he had brought and had kept in his car. Carl didn't drink any because he didn't want to mix beer with cold medicine.

Chris had a pretty good buzz on when someone showed up in a Confederate uniform. Apparently Chris and this fellow, George, had words that morning about George not having the proper buttons on his shirt. Chris was a real stickler for accuracy. George hadn't liked being embarrassed by Chris and had been looking for him all evening. When George showed up he started yelling at Chris. Carl was in the tent dozing when the shouting started. He thought Chris could handle it so he stayed where he was. The cold medicine made him feel lethargic. After some shouting on both sides, George pulled a saber out of his sash and started telling Chris that he was going to run him through. This made Carl sit up and poke his head out of the tent. He saw George waving his saber and so was Chris. Chris told George to go away, that buttons were a stupid thing to fight over. Carl said George got real red in the face and lunged at Chris. Chris brought his saber up at the same time as George's lunge. George stabbed Chris in the leg and Chris stabbed George in the chest.

George fell down, cried out for his mother and died. Chris fell to the ground and put his hands on the wound in his leg; but, Carl said the blood was just spurting. Carl got to Chris as quickly as he could and told Chris he was going for help. Carl said Chris grabbed him and cried that he didn't want to die alone. They both saw the blood just pouring out like mad and they both knew Chris was going to bleed out before Carl made it to the bivouac. Chris begged Carl to stay with him so he wouldn't die alone. Carl said he cried and held Chris. Chris told him not to tell his sister what had happened. He didn't want her to know he had murdered someone. Carl tried to tell him that he didn't murder anyone; but Chris just ignored him. Chris wanted Carl to bury him at Ft. Benjamin Harrison, where Chris's father was buried, because Chris was a soldier and he was a casualty of war. Chris then closed his eyes and he died.

Carl laid Chris down and then went and looked at George. George reeked of beer so Carl figured that George must have been drunk when he attacked Chris. He was dead too. Carl said he thought if he was going to bury Chris at Ft. Harrison then he should bury George at a military cemetery too. If Chris was a casualty of war then so was George. He packed everything up in Chris's car. He then took the tent and sliced it into two pieces. He used the two pieces to wrap up George and Chris and put them in the trunk of the car. He then drove to Arlington National Cemetery and waited until the next evening when it was dark and buried George in a part of the cemetery that looked like no one was using. He then drove back to Indianapolis and did the same for Chris at the cemetery at Ft. Benjamin Harrison.

When Carl got home he burned his uniform, the tent pieces and everything else that was burnable. He said he didn't do it to hide anything. He was just was so upset about what had happened that he didn't want to have anything to do with reenactments, ever again. It was just a hobby. No one was supposed to die. He said he lived with this for months. Chris's sister kept calling him and wanted to know if he had heard from Chris. He finally couldn't take it anymore and drove up to Ft. Wayne to see his mother. He told her what happened. She told him that he needed to tell someone, maybe the police. He stayed with his mother for a couple of weeks and then told her he was going home. He had decided to call the Indianapolis police when he got home.

He listened to his voice mail when he got home and found Agent Martins' messages on his phone so he called the FBI. He apologized for handling the whole thing the way he did. He knew it was stupid; but, he loved his cousin and he didn't want anyone to think of him as a murderer. Chris was just defending himself when that guy George stabbed at him. He kept the sabers and had brought them with him just in case the FBI needed them. They were in the trunk of his car. "

Agent Martin was satisfied with Carl Sander's explanation. It fit with everything that happened and Carl Sanders had a reputation amongst his co-workers, friends and family as an honest man who always walked away from trouble. He also had the sabers tested and found the blood of George Hanks on Chris's saber and the blood of Chris Bendix on George's saber. Carl's fingerprints were on the tips of the sabers where he pinched them to carry them. His fingerprints weren't on the handles.

Booth shook his head and thanked Special Agent Martin for solving the case. Special Agent Martin promised to forward a copy of his report to Booth in a few days.

After getting off the phone, Booth let Agent Shaw know that Agent Martin had talked to Carl and found out what had happened to their two victims. He then let his bosses know. Everyone was relieved that this wasn't a serial killing. After getting his paper work on the case up-to-date, he contacted Chris Bendix's sister and George Hank's mother and let them know what had happened to their loved ones. He said that they could make arrangements with the Jeffersonian, later today, to have the bodies shipped back home for burial. Both Mary Williams and Mrs. Hanks thanked Booth. They understood that their loved ones had been killed in a drunken brawl and they were thankful that someone had let them know what had happened.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, at least it wasn't a serial killer. What did you think? Plausible? Let me know what you think about that. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.

I still don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth had made his phone calls, he decided to go over to the Jeffersonian and let Cam and Brennan know what had happened to their two victims and to let Cam know that Chris's sister and George's mother were going to call and make arrangements to have the bodies shipped back home.

Walking into the Lab area, Booth looked around to see if he could see Cam or Brennan. Not seeing them, he went to Cam's office. Cam was on the phone; so, Booth sat down and fiddled with Cam's letter opener until she got off of the phone. After Cam hung up, Booth explained to Cam about Chris and George.

"Well, thank God, it wasn't a serial killer." Cam remarked. "I can't figure out how the cousin thought just burying them in an unmarked grave would go un-noticed. They were going to be found sooner or later."

Nodding his head, Booth explained, "I think he was just buying some time until he could work up the courage to let the authorities know. He really didn't want his cousin to be accused of being a murderer."

Shaking her head, Cam sighed, "The whole thing is just stupid. People do dumb things; but, getting killed over buttons takes the cake."

Standing up, Booth grimaced, "There's nothing new under the sun, Cam. People will always get killed for stupid reasons."

Leaving Cam's office, Booth made his way over to Brennan's office. He found Brennan looking at a report when he walked in.

"Hey, Bones." Walking over to where Brennan was sitting, he leaned over and kissed her. Enjoying the kiss, Brennan stood up and kissed him back.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"I came over to let you know that Agent Martin, at the Indianapolis office, called me this morning to let me know that he found out what happened to our civil war victims."

Shaking her head, Brennan informed, "They aren't civil war victims. They were just dressed like Civil War soldiers."

Booth smiling, "Yeah, I know Bones."

Walking over to the couch, Booth sat down, Brennan following behind him sat down next to him. Booth explained what happened to Chris and George and how they ended up in the cemeteries.

Nodding her head, Brennan frowned, "Yes, I could see how Carl Sanders may have wanted to protect his cousin. It wasn't very smart to just bury them in National Cemeteries, though. He should have known someone would find the bodies sooner or later."

Smiling grimly, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "People do weird things when their under extreme stress. Speaking of extreme stress, how's your brother doing? Did you talk to him today?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes, he's fine. He said he wants us all to go out tonight for dinner. His treat. He wants to invite Dad and tell him that Amy is pregnant and that Dad will have two grandchildren in seven months, as well as his two step-grandchildren."

Smiling Booth, leaned over and kissed Brennan again. "Ok, that should be interesting. That will give the old bastard someone else to bug for a change."

Frowning, Brennan admonished, "Booth, I wish you wouldn't call my father a bastard. He has changed over the last couple of years and he really doesn't mean to aggravate you so much. He just wants to be part of our lives."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "I know. He just seems to go out of his way to annoy me. I think it's his life's mission to try to make me afraid of him."

"You aren't afraid of him, right?", Brennan asked.

"No way," Booth grinned. "He thinks all son-in-laws should be afraid of their father-in-laws. I'm not playing along and that really bugs the hell out him. It's kind of fun, though."

Smiling tenderly at Brennan, Booth touched her face, "For you, I'll quit calling the old bastard a bastard. How about that?"

Brennan smiling, "Thanks, Booth. I appreciate that."

Standing up, Booth licked his bottom lip, "I have to go. I'll see you back at the apartment at around 6. Maybe we can help each other change clothes."

Brennan fowned, "I don't think Russ found that amusing the last time we did that."

Laughing Booth winked, "We didn't do it for Russ." Leaning down, he kissed Brennan once more.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for reading my story.


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome back to my story. I had a request to continue this story so here goes. I don't plan to do very many more chapters at this time. I didn't get very many reviews so I am going to assume that this story wasn't very interesting. Thanks for the reviews I did get though. I appreciated them.

I still don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth, Parker and the Brennan clan had dinner at a nice Italian restaurant that Max liked. Russ reasoned that if he was going to make the announcement that he was going to be a father soon, to his Dad, then his Dad would take the news better if he was well fed.

Russ didn't think that there would be a problem with the announcement; but, you never knew when it came to Max. Max had a tendency to react to things differently than other people did. Russ was sure it was because Max was a genius. His IQ was almost as high as Tempe's. Russ had found that out when he was going through the personal papers his parents had left behind, when they disappeared. At nineteen, Russ tried to put their affairs in order the best way he knew how. Russ had struggled to pay the house notes; but, he managed and once his parents were officially declared dead, he had sold the house and put the money in CD's. He had never touched the money either. He had thought that the money could be used for Tempe's college education. When he tried to make arrangements to pay for her education, Russ had found out that Tempe had won full scholarships. The money was still sitting in the account. Earning interest. It's funny; but, Max had never asked what happened to the house and Russ had never volunteered the information. He wasn't sure why. He just didn't. Now that he was going to be a father, maybe he would put the CD's in his child's name. Tempe didn't need the money and as far as he could tell, neither did Max.

Arriving at the restaurant, Booth, Brennan and Parker saw that Max was already there. Russ said he had an errand to run before he came to the restaurant; but, he would be there at around 7 p.m.

Walking over to Max's table, Booth saw that Max had already ordered something to drink for everyone. For some reason, this annoyed Booth.

Sitting at the table, Booth asked Max, pointing at the wine glasses, "Couldn't wait for us, Max?"

Smiling, Max said, "Well, I thought I would order the wine at least. I paid for it, so don't get on your high horse, Booth. I'm not trying to stick you with a bill."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Wrong guy, Max. This is Russ's dinner party, not mine."

Parker, sitting down next to Max, asked, "Did you order me a glass of wine, Grandpa Max?"

Laughing, Max said to Parker, "Not hardly kid. That glass of milk is your's. Why in the world would you think I would order you a glass of wine, Parker? Do you think I want to die tonight?"

Puzzled, Parker asked, "What do you mean?"

Rubbing Parkers head, Max said, "If I ordered you a glass of wine, your father would beat the crap out of me. I'm old you know. It would probably be fatal. Then Tempe would have to bury her father, before she had her baby. It would be a tragedy too."

Scowling, Booth said, "You're damn right. Not the tragedy part though. Just the fatal part."

"Ha-Ha, Booth", Max said. "I was joking."

"I wasn't", Booth shot back.

Walking up to the table, Russ heard the last part of the conversation, "Well, I see Booth and Dad are getting along as well as usual," Russ said to Brennan. Winking at Parker, Russ sat down next to Brennan. "What's the ruckus about, Tempe?"

Brennan shook her head and said, "I'm not sure. I was reading the menu so I didn't pay attention to the entire conversation. Apparently, Dad ordered milk for Parker and Booth didn't seem to appreciate it."

Looking at Max and then Booth, Russ said, "Really? Milk?"

Shaking he head, Booth picked up his menu and looked at it. "God, this is going to be a long night," Booth thought.

After the waiter came by and took their order, Russ decided to bite the bullet and tell Max the news, "I have some news for you Dad. Amy is pregnant. In seven months, you're going to have two grandchildren and two step-grandchildren."

Stunned, Max looked at Russ intently. "Is this why you've been moping around us for the last week?" Looking at Booth, he asked "Booth, how long have you known about this?"

"Russ told Bones Saturday morning and she told me Saturday afternoon," Booth said, still looking at his menu.

Shaking his head, Max said, looking at Brennan and then Russ, "And you waited until this evening to tell me? I'm your father; but, you let your sister's boyfriend know about the baby before me?"

Looking up from his menu, Booth said, "Here we go. You know Max, for once, try to understand Russ's side of things. He's a grown man and he doesn't need his Daddy to hold his hand for him for every major change in his life. You've been told some great news. Act like it."

Glaring at Booth, he then looked at Russ and then Brennan. Seeing worried looks on their faces, Max realized that he may have crossed a line that he shouldn't have. Turning to Parker, Max said, "You know kid, it's tough being a father; but, it's a great job. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world." Turning to Russ, Max said, "You're wrong, Russ. In seven months, I am not going to have two grandchildren and two step-grandchildren."

Frowning at his father, Russ asked, "Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean? If you"

Holding up his hand, Max put his arm around Parker and said, "In seven months, I am going to have two grandchildren and three step-grandchildren. You forgot Parker. Shame on you Russ. Parker is my step-grandson and he has been for quite awhile. Isn't that right Parker?"

Smiling, Parker said, "Sure, Uncle Russ. Grandpa Max made me a Brennan four months ago. He told me not to tell anyone though until Dad and Bones were living together. He said they would act weird if I called him Grandpa Max before that."

Looking at Parker and then Max, Brennan frowned and Booth smiled. Turning to Brennan, Booth kissed her on the cheek and said, "I told you Max knew, pay up."

Fishing in her purse for a twenty dollar bill, she handed it over to Booth. "I think I need to quit betting with you. You like it too much and you win more than I do."

Laughing, Booth said, "Maybe you should at that."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Well Max knows about Russ's impending fatherhood. What do you think. Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

I still don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Three days later, Booth and Brennan got a new case. A body had been found in a chimney of a historical antebellum home in Virginia. The chimney had not been used for about three years and was part of a restoration project. When the chimney had been taken apart, the body had been found about one third of the way down from the top of the chimney. The local coroner had been called in; but, he was sure that no foul play was involved. He was certain that the young man, for he appeared to be in his early twenties, had probably died from lack of water. Apparently, he climbed down the chimney and became stuck. Unfortunately for him, no one heard him or knew he was there because the building had been unoccupied for the last 30 months. The building had been closed down because the roof needed to be replaced and was considered unsafe. The building had not had anyone in it or near it until the restoration began a few days ago. The coroner, Dr. Seth Hampton, had not been able to identify the body. The young man didn't have any ID on him and unfortunately for the victim, various small animals had been nibbling on him for quite awhile. The coroner hated rats and mice. They could make a real mess of bodies. The victim had been wearing jeans, tennis shoes and climbing gloves. The coroner ruled it an accidental death and notified the FBI because the building was listed on the National Register of Historical Homes and because Dr. Hampton needed help identifying the body. The FBI assigned the case to Booth because he worked with Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Booth and Brennan drove down to Roanoke, Virginia and contacted Dr. Hampton as soon as they arrived. Dr. Hampton arranged to meet them at his office where they were shown the body. Upon seeing the body, Brennan did something that Booth had never seen her do. She grabbed a trash can and threw up in it. As weird as that seemed, Booth whipped out his cell phone and took a picture of the incident. If Brennan had been aware that Booth had taken that picture, she would have been very angry. As soon as he snapped the picture, Booth put his phone away and he escorted Brennan to the women's restroom. He would have gone in with her; but, Brennan forbid it. While Brennan was in the restroom, Booth took out his phone and looked at his picture. It was pretty gross and he almost deleted it. In the end he kept it though. It was just so un-Brennan like that he just had to keep the photo.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After Brennan had recovered from her bout of nausea, she had gone back into the office and willed herself to look over the body. Her stomach flipped a few times; but, she managed to keep from throwing up again. When she thought it over, she decided that it hadn't been the sight of the body. It had been the smell. Up until now, she hadn't had any serious bouts of nausea so she had thought she would be immune from that during her pregnancy. Now she knew that probably wasn't true.

Booth hovered around her and this annoyed Brennan to no end. "Booth, please step away from the table. I don't need you to stand so close to me. I'm alright. I'm pretty sure I was nauseous because of something I ate."

Looking skeptical, Booth said, "I'm not hovering, Bones. I'm assisting you. You know, I do that all of the time."

Looking up from the body, Brennan said, "No, you do not do that all of the time. You are not qualified to assist me in doing autopsies. You do hover around me when you think I'm in distress. I am not in distress."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth walked over to the coroner and stood by him. Not being able to contain his curiosity, Dr. Hampton whispered to Booth, "She's a forensic anthropologist. Shouldn't she be used to the sight of bodies?"

Turning to the doctor, Booth asked," What do you mean?"

Still whispering, Dr. Hampton said, "She threw up. Is that normal?"

"You heard her, she ate some bad yogurt or something. I've seen Bones pick through bodies that looked like chili con carne. Now, you may see me throw up if the body is really bad; but, not Bones." Continuing, Booth said, very proudly, "She's the best in her field. You have to admire Bones. No matter how sick she is, she does her job."

After examining the body and making arrangements to have the body sent to the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan left Dr. Hampton's office. Walking back to their car, Brennan said, "I heard what you said to the coroner, Booth. Thanks."

Smiling at Brennan, Booth said, "It was only the truth , Bones. You are the best. No one can do your job better." Putting his left arm around her shoulder as they continued to walk to the car, Booth said, "Besides, as long as you didn't throw up on the body or on me, then who cares? "

Smiling back, Brennan kissed Booth on the cheek. "I'll make sure not to throw up on you in the future. It's the least I can do for you."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "And I really appreciate that Bones. I really do."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Later that week, once the body had been sent to the Jeffersonian and Brennan had a chance to examine it more thoroughly, it was determined that the victim was John Cooper, age 23. He was from Pulaski, Virginia. He had a criminal record and specialized in B&E. Booth figured out that John tried to break into the building by climbing down the chimney in order to steal what he could. Unfortunately for John, it was a fatal mistake. His death was ruled misadventure and his family was notified.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just in case you're curious, I based my victim on a real incident that happened in Mississippi a few years ago. Let me know if this story is ok or not. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Bones. Thanks for asking though.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan was six months pregnant, the owner of the apartment next to hers asked her if she wanted to buy his apartment. She had been expecting the offer, she just thought it would be another month before he made the offer. He was moving to Ohio and he offered to sell at a reasonable price. She and Booth had talked it over and thought it would be a good investment. They could knock down part of the wall between the apartments and renovate the place to their requirements. It had three bedrooms, one and half baths, a kitchen and a living room. It had a lot of potential. After the renovations were done, they would have five bedrooms, a living room, a den, an office, two master bathrooms, two half baths and a kitchen. They weren't sure what they were going to do with the kitchen in the attached apartment. Brennan thought it would be a good idea to keep some of the features and make it into a sort of wet bar area. There would be enough room in the added rooms to put most of the stuff that Booth wanted to keep from his apartment. Booth would get rid of some of his stuff; but, he planned to keep the best of his collectables and use them to decorate the new rooms. Brennan thought that would be a good idea. Part of their apartment would reflect her taste and part would reflect Booth's. Booth thought it would be good for a laugh. It would confuse the hell out of any guests. The plus side was, he got to keep most of his stuff.

After signing the papers and becoming the owner, Brennan came up with a plan to move a permanent guest into their apartment. She just needed to talk to Booth and persuade him that the plan was a good idea.

Waiting until Booth came home that night, Brennan waited until they had finished eating and were relaxing on the couch when she broached the subject. "Booth, when we finish renovating the apartment next door, we are going to have a total of five bedrooms. We will of course keep the bedroom we have now, and Parker will keep his. The third bedroom you've been redecorating for the baby will of course belong to our child. That will leave three bedrooms. I know you want to convert one of the rooms into an office and that's fine. That will leave us with two guest bedrooms."

Alert to Brennan's change of voice, Booth stared at Brennan. When she didn't continue, Booth asked, "Do you want to do something with the guest bedrooms?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "Only one of them."

Seeing that she needed a little encouragement, Booth said, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'd live to invite someone to come live with us." Brennan said,

Booth, dreading what he thought was coming, asked, "Who do you want to move in with us?"

Looking at Booth to see his reaction, Brennan said, "I would like to invite Hank to move in with us."

Shocked, Booth said, "Are you sure? Really? I mean maybe we need to think that over. He's getting good care in that assisted living place he's living in. We would be at work most of the time and he would be alone here. I love Pops and I really would like him to live here; but, I'm afraid to leave him alone all day."

"Oh, I thought about that. He could spend the day at the place he's in now and stay with us at night and on the weekends. The place he lives in now has a program for seniors who need a place to stay during the day; but, live in their own home at night. Sort of a day care for senior citizens."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No matter what you say or do, don't tell Pops that he would be in day care. He'd kill both of us."

Laughing, Brennan said, "I don't think he would kill us Booth." Seeing the look on Booth's face, Brennan continued, "Oh, you mean figuratively. Yes, I agree that he may not like the name of the service. We could just say he would stay there during the day so that he could be with his friends."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Heah, you've really thought this out." Leaning towards her, Booth kissed her and then hugged her. "Thanks Bones. It's a great idea. I'll talk to Pops about it this week some time."

Sitting back, Booth smiled at Brennan and thought, "Thank God she didn't want to invite Max to live with us."

000000000000000000000000000

The renovations went along pretty well. Booth hired a carpenter and an electrician to do most of the work. He planned to do all of the painting and Hodgins, Sweets and Wendell had told him that they would help Booth move all of his stuff from his apartment to the renovated apartment. Brennan had wanted to help paint the new rooms; but, Booth pitched a fit. He didn't want Brennan breathing in the paint fumes. She made the mistake of pointing out that she would anyways because the rooms were attached to the rooms they were living in. Booth hearing her observation pitched another fit and moved Brennan to his apartment until the painting was done. She thought he was being too bossy about the whole thing; but, decided to humor him. The closer she got to her due date the more nervous he appeared to be getting. She thought if she let him have his way for some things it might make him more relaxed. Angela said it had something to do with control issues. Men didn't know what to do when it came to their pregnant spouses needs so they overcompensated by being overly cautious or something like that.

Sitting on the couch in Booth's apartment late one evening, Brennan said, ""Booth, there is nothing to worry about. My obstetrician said I'm doing fine. You don't have to treat me like I'm made of glass."

Frowning, Booth said, "I'm not worried and I'm not treating you like your glass either. I'm treating you like I always do." Leaning over and kissing her, Booth said, "I'm treating you like the woman I love. What's wrong with that?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "You don't think wanting me to move over to your apartment for two weeks while you paint is normal behavior do you?"

"Of course, I do." Booth said. "It's only for a couple of weeks. I don't see why your making a big fuss over this. I mean, you did move over here. You must have thought I was right. Didn't you?"

Looking at the concern on Booth's face, Brennan said, "I agreed to move over here to keep your stress levels down and because I did think the fumes might give us headaches if we tried to sleep there."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "My stress levels are fine. I don't plan to act like Hodgins did when Angela was pregnant. I was an Army Ranger you know. If I can stand to be shot at then I don't think your pregnancy is going to un-nerve me too much. I'm just thinking about your health and the baby's health. That's me. That's what I do."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, that is what you do. I'm glad you aren't going to act like Hodgins did, though. To tell you the truth, I thought he was going to have a nervous breakdown the last few weeks before Angela had her baby."

Smiling, Booth said, "Going to have a nervous breakdown? That boat sailed along time ago."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated. Note, this story is taking another hiatus. I have another story that I want to work on. I will continue this story again when that one is done, if you want me to. Once season 7 starts this story is going to turn quickly into AU. If that is ok with you then I will think about where I want to take this story and come back to it. Thanks for reading this story. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 20

I had some requests that this story be told until Brennan has her baby. If you are really interested in reading more of this story, please let me know with Reviews. If I don't get any reviews, then I am going to assume that you don't want me to continue with this story.

If you are interested then I will work on it until I complete it. No more hiatuses until its done. Most of you should know my writing style by now. Some chapters are going to be short and some will be long.

I don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the renovations, in the apartment, had been completed, Hank had been persuaded to move in with Booth and Brennan. He had at first balked at the idea when Booth had asked him to move in with them. Hank didn't really see how it would work any better this time than it did the last time he had tried to live with Booth. Brennan had finally persuaded Hank, by letting him know, that she really needed him to move in to help supervise the nanny she planned to hire for her baby.

Brennan assured Hank, "After all, having a second adult male in the apartment would be an asset. My child would have someone else available to protect him or her in case of an emergency. Since Booth and I will be at work, the nanny I plan to hire will be on her best behavior knowing that you're in the apartment."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Yeah, you've got that right. I could make sure that my great-grand kid was being looked after properly."

Looking at Booth and then Brennan, Hank asked, "Are you sure you don't know what the baby is going to be? Wouldn't it be better to know if it's going to be a boy or a girl before it's born?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No. We will love the child no matter what sex the child is. It isn't necessary to know before hand." Smiling and leaning towards Hank, Brennan said, "Besides, Booth is so sure the child is going to be a girl that he has made a bet with me. If the child is a boy, for one month, Booth will be the one to get up in the middle of the night and feed him and change his diapers, when he's hungry or need cleaned. If the child is a girl then I will be responsible for the first month. We decided to wait until the child is born to see who wins the bet."

Shaking his head, Hank said to Booth, "Why are you gambling, Seeley? I thought you gave up gambling?"

Smiling, Booth said, "This is hardly gambling, Pops. It's just a friendly wager with Brennan. No money is exchanging hands. It's just a service."

Looking at Brennan and then Booth, Hank said, "Seeley, you do know that the Booth family runs to boys, right?"

Puzzled, Booth said, "What do you mean?"

Smiling, Hank said, "Your parents had two boys. My wife and I had one son. My parents had three boys. Not a girl in sight, Seeley."

Frowning, Booth said, "What about Aunt Ruth?"

Shaking his head, Hank said, "She was adopted. And, just to remind you, your mother didn't have very many girls in her family either. She had two brothers and I believe three uncles and one aunt"

Looking at Booth, Brennan smiled and said, "No do over's or take backs."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them all.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

By the time, Brennan was into her eighth month of pregnancy, she had decided to stay home from work. She had grown tired of interns, bodies, Cam, the FBI and Booth. Everyone and everything annoyed her. She was uncomfortable and wanted nothing more than to give birth to her child. No one had protested, at the Jeffersonian, when she had announced that she was taking leave early and would be gone until after the baby was born. When she realized that no one was going to protest her leaving before she was supposed to, she became very annoyed indeed. She considered herself to be an irreplaceable part of the Lab and she felt that everyone was acting like her taking time off wasn't very important.

She really became irritated on her first day of maternity leave.

Booth had been whistling while he was preparing some toast for breakfast. He had crept out of the bedroom earlier, trying not to make any noise, so that Brennan could sleep in. After all, what was the point of being home from work if you couldn't sleep in? He had been very happy the previous evening when Brennan had announced that she was staying home. If anything he had been downright giddy with relief ever since Brennan had broke the news to him. Booth had been scared that Brennan might want to work up until the minute the baby was born. She could be very stubborn about stuff like that. Now his worries were over and he was going to have a great few weeks. Yes Sir.

Walking into the kitchen, Brennan looked at Booth's very happy face and became angry, "Booth. Please stop whistling that same tune over and over. If you can't whistle the whole song then just stop. It's very annoying."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure. No problem. I can't remember the rest of the song anyways."

Not appreciating Booth's patience with her, Brennan said, "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

Spreading apple butter on his toast, Booth said, "Since you're staying home for the next few weeks, I thought you might want to sleep in. I would if I were you."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Well you're not me. I have work to do on my novel. You should have woke me up. That was very inconsiderate of you."

Nodding his head, Booth put his toast in a napkin, walked around the counter and gave Brennan a peck on the cheek. "You're right. That was very inconsiderate of me. I'll make sure to wake you up tomorrow when I get up."

Walking towards the door, Booth picked up his jacket from the couch and continued walking to the door.

"Wait Booth." Brennan said, "We're having an argument. You can't just leave."

Smiling, Booth turned around and said, "No, we're not arguing. I'm the one agreeing with you, remember? Call you later. Love you." Turning back around, Booth left the apartment. Once the door was closed, Booth smiled and started to whistle again. "Damn," Booth thought. "I sure wish I could remember how that song goes. That's going to bug the hell out of me all day."

Seeing the door close, Brennan became very angry. She had wanted to have an argument with Booth to stop him from acting so goofy happy around her; but, he had just ignored her attempt. She loved Booth; but, she didn't know if she could put up with Pollyanna Booth for the next few weeks. She just wasn't in the mood. If she was uncomfortable then Booth should be too. After all, he was the one responsible for her discomfort in the first place.

Oooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Reviews would let me know. Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, I really don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been on the way to an interview with a witness to a kidnapping when he heard the call come in over the radio. A bank robbery was in progress at the First National Bank branch just a few blocks from where he was. Responding, he let them know his ETA and then took the next right, racing to the scene. When he arrived, he saw a car idling outside the bank. Since that was a no parking zone, Booth immediately became suspicious.

Remembering the last time he responded to a bank robbery in progress, Booth hurried to the back of his truck and retrieved a bullet proof vest. Quickly taking his jacket off and putting the vest on, he started to cross the street behind the idling car. He saw a patrol car coming up the street and a red pickup truck coming up the other way. Holding up his left hand towards the pickup, Booth crouched down and started to hurry towards the idling car, gun drawn.

Booth was half way across the street when three masked men, burst the through the bank branch entrance. One of them noticed Booth and started firing his weapon at Booth. Booth tried to throw himself to the ground; but, a bullet grazed his right temple, knocking him out.

The driver of the red pickup truck, James Lee, had been daydreaming about his girlfriend and didn't realize he was in the middle of a shootout until he saw a guy, wearing a FBI vest, lying on the ground and he heard bullets hitting his truck. Scared to death, James stopped his truck and threw himself to the passenger side of the seat. He inched over to the door, opened it and fell out of the truck. Seeing patrol cars pulling up behind his truck and down the street, James noticed the FBI agent lying still. Bullets were being fired at the agent and James felt if something wasn't done, one of the bullets was going to hit the agent. Crawling over towards the front of his truck, James reached out and grabbed the agent's legs. Pulling the agent towards him, James managed to get him beside the front tires and out of the line of fire. James could see that the agent was still breathing; but, his head was full of blood. Taking off his shirt, he wadded it up and pressed it against the wound. Looking around, he saw a cop staring at him across the street. Shouting, James said, "He's alive; but, he needs a doctor."

Nodding the police officer called out to James, "Hang on, we'll get to you as soon as we can."

Nodding back, James flinched every time a bullet hit his truck. "Man, I still owe on the damn thing," James thought. "I wonder if my insurance covers bullet holes."

Looking down, James said to the agent, "Hold on man, we'll get you some help pretty soon."

While the fire fight was going on, a few industrious people, located in the offices, in the surrounding buildings, took out their phones and started taking pictures of the action below them in the street. A couple of enterprising citizens forwarded their pictures to a local TV station. A couple of more amateur reporters sent their pictures to two major national news channels. All three news outlets did what they always do. They put the pictures on the air as breaking news.

Never mind that loved ones might actually see the man lying on the street, obviously hurt.

Never mind that a family member might recognize the guy in the red pickup truck that was being fired on.

This was news.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hank had been watching his favorite game show on TV when breaking news interrupted the final few seconds of the show. Hank was fairly pissed about that. "Why couldn't they have waited until after the winner was announced," Hank thought. He had just reached for the remote to turn the channel when the station showed pictures coming from the scene of a bank robbery in the D.C area. Glancing at the screen, Hank saw a man lying on the ground being dragged towards a truck. Frowning, Hank realized that the guy lying on the ground was wearing a bullet proof vest with the letters FBI on his back. Looking closer, Hank started to worry that he was seeing his grandson.

Calling out, Hank yelled, "Temperance, I think you need to come see this."

Coming into the den, Brennan saw what Hank was seeing on the screen. Instantly fearful, Brennan went into the living room and retrieved her phone. She quickly dialed Booth's number; but, all it did was ring and then went to voicemail. Unfortunately, Booth had taken his jacket off when he put his vest on and the phone was in his jacket pocket in his truck. After the call went to voicemail, Brennan hung up the phone and watched the TV screen.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The bank robbers had found themselves in a predicament they didn't count on. When they came out of the doors of the bank, they had found a Fed stalking their "get away" vehicle and a police car blocking the end of the street. George, the idiot, had shot the Fed and then they found themselves in a shootout with the police. When they tried to go back into the bank, they had found out that someone had locked the doors and they couldn't get back in. After more police and some FBI agents showed up, they realized that it was over and that they needed to give up.

While the bank robbers were negotiating a surrender with the police, Booth woke up. His head hurt like hell. Reaching up to his head, he found a rag or something pressed against his head and some hands holding it there. Opening his eyes, he saw a young man, in a blood flecked t-shirt, looking at him.

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Who are you?"

Smiling, James said, "I'm James Lee. You've got a nasty cut on your head; but, I think you're going to be ok. The robbers quit shooting their guns a minute ago. I think they're going to give up."

Nodding his head, Booth sat up and leaned against the truck tire. Letting the now bloody, wadded up shirt slide off of his head, Booth reached up and touched his head. It felt pretty sticky so he picked up the shirt and pressed it back against his head.

Looking at James, Booth asked, "Where am I?" Looking around, Booth could see police cars and officers everywhere. "How did I end up over here?"

Looking at Booth, James said, "Like an idiot, I wasn't paying attention to what was going on and I drove right into a shoot out between those fools in front of the bank and the cops. I saw you lying in the street, so I dragged you over here. The jerks were shooting at you."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks. It looks like I owe you a new shirt."

Shaking his head, James said, "Nah, it's an old one anyways. My girlfriend wanted me to throw it away weeks ago. She said it's too faded to wear in public. I just kept it because it's comfortable. You did my girlfriend a favor."

Nodding his head, Booth leaned back and closed his eyes, "Man, my head hurts," Booth thought.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be very nice. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for reading my story. I hope you're being entertained.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the bank robbers had given up to the police, two EMTs rushed over to where Booth was sitting. They had received an "Officer down" call; but, had been stuck behind their ambulance until the robbers had finally quit shooting and had given up. The EMTs had been able to see Booth sitting up and talking to the young man, next to the truck, so they had been relieved that he didn't appear to be as seriously hurt as they had first feared. They had seen blood on the side of his head and on his shirt; but, they knew wounds to the head were always a bloody mess.

As the EMTs examined Booth's head, James Lee decided that he had enough and went around his truck and got in on the driver's side. He fished his cell phone off of the floor of his truck and called his girlfriend. She had seen the shoot out play out on the local news and was beside herself with worry. She had recognized him and his truck and prayed the whole time the event was unfolding. Hearing his voice on the cell, she had started to cry. James knew, in his heart, that this was the love he had been searching for. No one had ever cried for him before.

Booth had wanted the EMTs to let him just go home; but, they told him there was no way that was going to happen. Booth had a severe laceration on the right side of his temple and a possible concussion. They were going to take him to the hospital whether he wanted to go or not. By that time, Booth's boss, Cullen had showed up and had seconded the EMTs. Booth was going to the hospital and that was that. Booth asked Cullen to call Brennan and let her know what was going on.

Booth's phone was still in his truck, in his jacket. He forgot to ask the EMTs to get it for him before they left for the hospital.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Cullen had tried to call Brennan several times; but, he kept getting busy signals. After trying to call her six times, Cullen sent Agent Phillips to Booth and Brennan's apartment and see if she was there. If she wasn't at home, then Agent Phillips was told he would then have to go over to the Jeffersonian to see if she was there. Agent Phillips needed to talk to Brennan about Booth as soon as possible.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan and Hank had watched the News on the local channel until it switched back to its regular programming. They had both been grateful to see Booth sitting up and talking to a young man at one point in the broadcast. His appearance was very frightening; but, if he was awake, then they would take that as a sign that he was probably alright.

Brennan had tried to call Booth several times during the broadcast; but, she kept getting his voice mail. She had tried to call Agent Shaw twice but just got her voice mail also. Hank had watched Brennan make so many phone call attempts that he had finally had enough.

"Temperance," Hank said, "Why don't we just go down to the hospital and see if the FBI agent really was Seeley or just someone that looked like him?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "We don't know which hospital, Hank. We need to find out where Booth is first."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had just made up her mind to go down to the Hoover building to get some information on Booth when she heard a knock at the door. Dreading who she might find on the other side of the door, Brennan walked over to the door and opened it. Hank, following Brennan, stood behind her when she opened the door.

"Shit," Hank said, upon seeing what looked like a Fed to him.

Surprised at Hank's reaction, Agent Phillip held out his credentials and said, "My name is Agent Phillips. Are you Temperance Brennan?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes. May I help you?"

Smiling, Agent Phillips said, "I've been sent by Assistant Deputy Director Cullen. He wanted you to know that Agent Booth was involved in the capture of some bank robbers this morning. He received a minor injury and was taken to the hospital. If you would like, I can take you to see him."

Frowning, Hank said, "If we would like to see him? What the hell kind of question is that? You're damn right we want to see him."

Turning around, Brennan put her hand on Hanks arm and said, "Would you please go get my purse from the bedroom, Hank? I'll need it when we get to the hospital."

Nodding his head, Hank said, "Sure. Wait right here."

Turning back to the Agent, Brennan asked, "What kind of injury did Booth sustain?"

Shaking his head, Agent Phillip said, "I don't know ma'am. I was just told that he received a minor injury and he was taken to the hospital to have it taken care of. As soon as you're ready to go, I can take you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was examined by a physician as soon as he arrived at the hospital. He had a severe laceration to his scalp and a mild concussion. Booth was less than thrilled that he had to have stitches. He tried to get someone to give him a phone to call Brennan; but, they kept telling him to wait. When Agent Shaw showed up in his cubicle, Booth demanded her phone. Handing her phone over, Booth immediately tried to call Brennan. The nurse that was checking his vitals tried to make him feel guilty that he was using the phone; but, at that point, he didn't give a damn what anyone thought. He needed to talk to Brennan to make sure she was ok. Calling her cell resulted in Booth getting her voice mail. Walking into the cubicle, Dr. Pennington took the phone from Booth and handed it back to Agent Shaw. Shaking his head, Dr. Pennington told Booth that he couldn't make cell phone calls in the hospital. Hearing that, Booth demanded that he be released. Shaking his head, again, Dr. Pennington told Booth that as soon as Booth was stitched up, he would release him. Booth folded his arms across his chest and glared. Dr. Pennington wasn't very impressed. He had seen a heck of a lot worse snits than that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth tried to sit still while he was being stitched up; but, it's hard to sit still when someone is sewing your skin together. The sound alone had creeped Booth out. After Dr. Pennington was done, Booth insisted that he be given a release form. He wanted to leave. Shaking his head, Dr. Pennington said, "You know your x-rays didn't show me anything that we need to be concerned about; but, I would still like you to stay overnight."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No way, Doc. I want to go home. When my wife finds out that I've been hurt, it might upset her and she's eight months pregnant. I need to go home."

Sighing, Dr. Pennington let a nurse get a release form for Booth to sign. Agent Shaw stood in the corner of the room waiting to take Booth home. She had known he wouldn't stay at the hospital. Cullen had warned her before she went to the hospital that Booth was a terrible patient and absolutely hated hospitals. Cullen had told her that it would be a miracle if Booth was still there when she got to the hospital.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just a quick note, Booth and Brennan aren't married in this story. I just feel that when he is talking to people he doesn't know, it is easier for Booth to call Brennan his wife. Reviews would be very nice. Thanks


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews. They have been very nice and very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agent Phillips drove Brennan and Hank to the Emergency Room and dropped them off at the entrance. He had to drive around the parking tower until he found a parking place. "You'd think they would have official parking for cops." Agent Phillips thought. After he managed to find a parking place, Agent Phillips walked back to the Emergency Room. Walking into the waiting room, he found Brennan and Hank waiting for him in the entrance.

Frowning upon seeing Agent Phillips walk into the entrance way, Brennan said, "You have to take us back home. Booth was discharged ten minutes before we got here. Agent Shaw took him home."

Angry, Hank said, "Why'd you bring us here if Seeley wasn't going to be kept in the hospital?"

Shaking his head, Agent Phillips said, "Sorry. I was told to let you know about Agent Booth as soon as possible. When I drove you here, I didn't know they would release him before we got here."

"Yeah, well, go get your car and take us home." Hank said. "Temperance and I want to go home."

Smiling at Agent Phillips, Brennan said, "Don't worry about it Agent Phillips. I knew there was a possibility that Booth wouldn't be here when we arrived. You did say he had a minor injury so I knew he would leave this place as soon as he could. He hates hospitals. I've tried to call him several times this morning; but, all I get is his voice mail. If I could have spoken to him I'm sure we could have coordinated this better."

Appreciating Brennan's understanding of the situation, Agent Phillips said, "If you'll wait here, I'll go get my car and then I'll take you back home."

Walking back to his car, Agent Phillips thought, "I don't know why Ms. Brennan has a reputation for being mean to all of the FBI agents, except Booth. I think she's pretty nice."

After Agent Phillips left them, Hank turned to Brennan and said, "I feel like we're in some dumb movie where the actors keep missing each other. It's funny in a movie. I'm not laughing about it right now."

Putting her hand on Hank's arm, Brennan nodded. Nothing about this morning was funny.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Booth arrived home, he found Brennan and Hank were gone. He had tried to call Brennan once, on the way home, using Genny's phone; but, his call had gone to voice mail. He didn't leave a message. He figured he would be home in a few minutes anyway.

Not sure where they had gone to, Booth took off his bloody shirt and washed up. After seeing himself in the mirror in the bathroom, Booth realized it was probably a good thing that Brennan and Hank weren't home. They probably wouldn't have appreciated the macabre spectacle he made. Feeling tired, Booth decided to lie down and wait for them to come home. His head still hurt like hell. While he was waiting, he fell asleep.

Ooooooooooooooo

Brennan was anxious when she walked back into the apartment. Not seeing Booth, Brennan walked into their bedroom. Relieved, Brennan smiled and went back out to the living room.

Smiling, Brennan said to Hank and Agent Phillips, "Booth's sleeping."

Looking at Phillips, Brennan said, "I want to thank you for taking us to the hospital Agent Phillips. The results weren't what we expected; but, it turned out well anyways."

Nodding he head, Agent Phillips left the apartment. He would report back to Cullen and let his boss know that everyone was doing ok.

Once Agent Phillips left, Hank walked over to the bedroom door and looked at Seeley. Smiling, he turned around and went to his room. Seeley had the right idea. Hank thought he could use a nap after all of the excitement of today.

Oooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been very relieved to see Booth. She had been anxious ever since she had seen him on TV, lying on the ground near the pickup truck. She knew it was part of his job; but, right now she wanted Booth safe and at home. Walking into their bedroom, Brennan lay down on the bed next to Booth. Smiling at him, she picked up his left hand and held it.

Booth had been asleep when Brennan came into the bedroom; but, he woke up when he felt the bed move. Turning his head, he saw Brennan smiling at him. Turning over onto his left side, Booth hugged Brennan and kissed her.

"Heah, Bones. You know what happened?"

"Yes, I know," Brennan said, "Agent Phillips came by to tell Hank and I. He also took us to the hospital to see you."

Frowning, Booth said, "I'm sorry Bones. I made a mistake this morning. I shouldn't have left my phone in my jacket when I put my vest on. I was going to put it inside my vest; but, I guess I just forgot. I did try to call you on the way home from the hospital; but, I got your voice mail. I sure didn't mean for you to drive over to the hospital. It's just a nick in my scalp. It isn't anything."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I know it's more than a nick, Booth. Dr. Pennington told me about your injury before I left the hospital. I was worried about you. I'm glad you're alright though. I also want you to know that I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have been angry with you."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Bones. I know you're uncomfortable and you aren't use to being unable to do what you want to do when you want to do it. I was bugging you this morning. It happens. Heah, you know that song I was trying to remember this morning?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes, you kept whistling the same part over and over again."

Smiling, Booth said, "I thought of the rest of the song while the doctor was sewing up my head. You want to hear it?"

Smiling back, Brennan said, "Of course. I like the way you sing."

Knowing that Brennan was stretching the truth about his singing, Booth sang the song very softly,

All around me are familiar faces Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for their daily races Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses No expression, no expression

Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take

When people run in circles

It's a very, very mad world mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday

And I feel the way that every child should Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying

Are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take

When people run in circles It's a very, very mad world ... mad world

Enlarging your world

Mad world

Oooooooooooooooooo

I don't own the song "Mad World". I do love the way Gary Jules sings this song. Booth may not be able to sing well; but, I love it that he doesn't care and sings anyways. What do you think?


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Brennan spent the last month of her pregnancy working on her novel. She wasn't sure about how much time she would have in the future to work on it, so she decided she had better try to finish it up before the baby came. She didn't plan on working on any more books for awhile. She didn't think there would be time for Booth, the baby, work and writing. That was OK. Her novels were interesting; but, they were just a hobby, not her life.

Talking to Angela on the phone, Brennan invited Angela to come over to read her latest draft for her upcomig book. Brennan also asked Angela to bring Michael with her. She hadn't seen him for about a week and she wanted to see how much he had grown since then. She thought Michael was a sweet baby and she hoped her child was just as sweet.

After Brennan had finished her call, Booth said to Brennan, "Of course our baby is going to be a sweet kid, Bones. Look at Parker."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Parker is a very sweet child; but, his genetics are different from our babies genetics."

Nodding, Booth said, "Yeah, I forgot that Max's gene pool is mixed in there. We may have to watch our kid closely when he's growing up. The last thing we need is a little Max Jr. on our hands."

Exasperated, Brennan said, "I happen to be part of Dad's gene pool and I turned out to be a very intelligent person who also happens to be the best forensic anthropologist in the world. I would think that would mean that Dad's gene pool is very good."

Shaking he head, Booth said, "Nah, you obviously took after your Mom."

Ducking the pillow that Brennan threw at him, Booth laughed and went into the den to see what Pops was doing.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Angela arrived a hour later with Michael in her arms. Brennan was very happy to see them both. After taking Michael into her arms, Brennan led Angela through the den towards her office. While passing through the den, Angela saw Booth and Hank watching a football game on TV.

Smiling, Booth said, "Heah, Angela. You didn't bring Hodgins with you?"

Shaking her head, Angela said, "No, he said he wanted to watch a soccer game. He knew you wouldn't want to watch it and he said the game is too important to miss."

Laughing, Hank said, "Important? A soccer game?"

Smiling, Booth looked at Hank and said, "Yeah, you know, a lot of people watch soccer, Pops. Parker is even on a soccer team at school. I've seen his matches and he's pretty good."

Shaking his head, Pops said, "Yeah, if you say so."

Smiling, Booth shrugged his shoulders. Getting up from the couch, Booth followed Brennan and Angela into the office. Walking over to Brennan, Booth asked if he could hold Michael for awhile. Nodding, Brennan put Michael into Booth's arms. Smiling at Brennan and then at Angela, Booth left the room and returned to the den. Sitting down with Michael, Booth proceeded to tell Michael the rules of football. He knew Michael was only eight months old; but, he didn't believe in talking gibberish to a kid once he was old enough to understand speech. Besides, it looked like the only way Michael was ever going to learn about football was when Uncle Seeley taught it to him. Obviously Hodgins couldn't be counted on to do it.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Angela had been reading Brennan's unpublished book, when she came upon a page that absolutely floored her.

"Brennan, where did you come up with the idea for page 56?"

Frowning, Brennan said, "From Booth. He said that he thought the scene from page 187 was interesting in my last book; but, he knew something else that I might find even more interesting, so he showed me. I thought it was pretty interesting so I put it in this book."

"Uh huh. And you really did this?" Angela asked.

"Of course, I did. Booth said that if I needed to do any more research to let him know and he would help me."

Smiling, Angela said, "I bet he did."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Angela had finished reading Brennan's book, she decided that she had better go home and see what Hodgins was doing.

Walking into the den, Angela bent down and retrieved Michael from Booth.

Smiling, Angela looked at Hank and then at Booth and asked, "Booth, where did you learn about that thing on page 56 of Brennan's new book?"

Frowning, Booth said, "Excuse me?"

Wiggling her eyebrows, Angela said, "You know, page 56."

Glancing at Hank and then back at Angela, Booth said, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about Angela."

Looking at Hank and then Booth, Angela said, "Ok. Just keep in mind that when ever you do research with Brennan, it could end up in one of her books. Any research, if you get my drift. You do know that don't you?"

Blushing, Booth said, "I guess I do now."

Ooooooooooooo

Reviews would be very nice. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was in the last few days of her pregnancy. At least she hoped she was. She had been a little mean to Booth that morning and had felt bad about it once he had gone to work. He was trying to be understanding when it came to her mood swings; but, even Booth had his limits. The day before, Booth had been in on the capture of a kidnapper. The culprit and the girl he had kidnapped had been traced to an abandoned gas station on the outskirts of Richmond. After the kidnapper had been captured and his victim had been taken by an ambulance to a hospital, Booth had watched over the crime scene while his forensics specialists had gone through the building collecting evidence. While he had been standing in the doorway of the building, he had noticed an old Coke sign leaning against the side wall of the service bay. Later that day, when everyone was getting ready to leave the scene, Booth had decided to take the sign home.

Booth had showed the sign to Brennan that morning. Smiling, he had told her that the sign was probably fifty years old and even though it had some rust on it, it was still a collectable. Looking at the sign, Brennan had told Booth that his idea of a collectable was her idea of junk. She had gone so far as to ask him why he kept bringing trash home. She knew she had crossed over the line when she saw him frown, pick up the sign and leave the apartment without saying anything to her. She didn't know why she had talked to him like that; but, she knew she shouldn't have.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth carried the sign down to the dumpster in the alley and then left for work. He didn't really agree with Brennan that the sign was junk; but, he had other Coke signs and he didn't need that one. He had wanted to tell Brennan that it really wasn't trash; but, he knew she was getting anxious about the baby and he didn't want to upset her. It really wasn't worth getting angry over an old sign anyways. He just hoped that Brennan had her baby soon. She was starting to act a little mean to him and he really hated that. It made him feel like, somehow, he was letting her down. He had observed how Angela had behaved in her pregnancy and was he just thankful that Brennan wasn't as mean to him as Angela has been to Hodgins. "Yep," Booth thought, "It could be a whole lot worse."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had tried to call Booth a couple of times that morning; but, his phone went to voice mail each time. She didn't know if he was avoiding her or not. She knew he may be interrogating the kidnapper and that may be why he wasn't answering his phone; but, she didn't know for sure.

As the morning wore on, Brennan decided that maybe she and Booth should go out on a date. They had gone on dates every week since they had moved in together. Booth hadn't mentioned doing that this week; so, Brennan thought it would be a good idea to make a dinner reservation and go out that evening. She would surprise Booth when he came home. She mentioned her dinner plans to Hank and he had told her that it sounded like a great idea to him. He had noticed the strain that Booth and Brennan were under and he thought a date might help ease the tension between them.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in the Royal Diner eating lunch. Lately, he usually went home for lunch; but, he decided that it would probably be best if he stayed away from Brennan for the day. They both could use the alone time.

Walking into the diner, Max saw Booth sitting at his usual table and decided to join him.

Sitting down, across from Booth, Max said, "What's up, Booth?"

Booth, not hearing Max, continued to eat his salad while staring at the table top in front of his plate.

Frowning, Max rapped the table in front of Booth's cup of coffee, "Heah, Booth. At least pretend that you're interested in seeing me."

Looking up, Booth smiled and said, "Hi, Max."

Surprised, Max said, "Hi? What the hell do you mean by that?"

Frowning, Booth said, "What's your problem? I said hi. What do you want me to do, kiss you?"

Leaning back, Max said, "You never just say hi to me. You usually want to know what I want. What's going on? Is something wrong with Tempe?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No. She's fine. She's just a little touchy right now and I'm trying to stay out of her way today."

Nodding, Max said, "She's due any day now." Seeing Booth's sad look, Max continued, "Don't take it personal Booth. She's pretty uncomfortable right now and if she's acting like her mother did, then she's just trying to get through the next few days as calmly as possible. Christine always developed an irrational fear that something was wrong with her baby the last few weeks before she actually went into labor. I don't know if that's normal; but, maybe that's what's going on with Tempe. I don't think she wants you to avoid her. If anything, she probably would like you to stay around for the next few days as support."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "I still have a lot of vacation time left. Maybe I'll use some of it to stay home with Bones until she has her baby."

Smiling, Max said, "Good. Maybe I'll drop by tonight and visit Tempe for awhile."

Smiling, Booth said, "Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

Shaking his head, Max said, "You know what? I can't wait until my grandkid gets here. You're creeping me out."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Still Interesting? Reviews would let me know. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for the alerts.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth had gone back to his office and wrapped up his paper work on the kidnapping case. After he had finished, he called his boss and let him know that he wanted to take next two weeks off. He had more than enough vacation time and needed to use them for personal reasons. Cullen had approved the request and Booth was on the way home by 4 p.m.

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving at home, Booth found Brennan in their bedroom, resting. Seeing her asleep, Booth decided to lay down and take a nap himself. He had been missing a lot of sleep lately and he thought he could use the rest. He had been asleep for about thirty minutes when his grandfather came in to the room and woke him up.

Shaking, Booth's shoulder, Hank woke Booth up and said quietly, "Heah, Seeley. I didn't want to wake you up; but, Max is here. He wants to talk to you."

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Booth got up from bed, making sure not to wake up Brennan and walked into the living room. "What's up Max?" Booth asked.

Smiling at Booth, Max said, "I told you I'd drop by this evening. Here I am."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Brennan's asleep. I'd rather not wake her up. She isn't sleeping at night like she should. If you want to hang around, you can. I think there's a game on TV in a little while."

Nodding his head, Max said, "Sure."

Hank seeing that Booth and Max were going to screw up Brennan's plans for the evening said, "Booth, Temperance made dinner reservations for the both of you for 7:30 tonight. She thought you guys could go out on a date."

Looking at Hank and then Max, Booth said, "Sorry Max. Three's definitely a crowd. Come back tomorrow night to visit Bones. If she's in a good enough mood to go out with me I'm not going to let you screw up her plans."

Smiling, Max said, "Me screw up her plans? You're the one who said I could come over, Booth. If she's going to blame anyone for screwing up her dinner plans, it would be you."

Smiling sweetly, Booth said, "If you don't leave, Max, I'm going to throw your sorry ass out into the hallway."

Looking at Booth with interest, Max thought, "OK, now that's the Booth I know." Holding up his hands, Max said, "OK, I'm leaving."

Before opening the door, Max turned around and said, "You do know you couldn't really throw me out of here if I didn't want to go, don't you?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth said, "Try me."

Smiling, Max left the apartment.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

When Brennan woke up, she found Booth laying next to her. She hadn't realized how tired she was. Looking at the clock she saw the clock face displayed 5:42 p.m. Getting up carefully from the bed, Brennan left the bedroom and walked into the living room. Not seeing Hank, she looked around until she found him in his bedroom taking a nap. Since she didn't know what time Booth had come in, she didn't want to wake him up. She knew that every time she got up at night, Booth did also. He had been missing too much sleep lately and that worried her. She felt a tired Booth could be a careless Booth in the field. Debating about her dinner reservations, Brennan called the restaurant and canceled her reservation. Instead, she ordered Thai take out to be delivered at around 7:30 p.m. Once that was done, she went back into the bedroom and laid back down again. Before she went to sleep she thought about her date. "Well you don't have to go out to have a date," Brennan thought. "They could have their date at home."

Ooooooooooooooooo

At 6:27, Brennan woke up and realized that she might be in labor. Reaching out her hand, she shook Booth's arm. Opening his eyes, Booth smiled, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I think we need to go to the hospital."

Getting out of bed, Booth walked around to Brennan's side of the bed and knelt down next to her. "Has your water broke yet?"

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, but I'm fairly certain I'm experiencing labor pains."

Nodding his head, Booth stood up and helped Brennan get up from the bed. Getting his shoes, he put them back on and then went to Brennan's dresser and picked up her overnight bag she had prepared weeks ago. "You get ready to go and I'll go get Pops."

Nodding, Brennan put her shoes on and walked into the living room and waited for Booth and Hank.

Arriving in the living room, Booth and Hank waited for Brennan to start walking and they followed her. "At least the traffic shouldn't be that horrible at this time of night," Booth thought.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be very nice. Thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for your reviews. The alerts are really cool too. I do appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had just settled into the passenger seat of Booth's truck when she remembered that she had ordered Thai for 7:30 p.m. Taking out her phone, Brennan called the restaurant to cancel her order.

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You're about to have a baby and that's what you think of? Dinner?"

Nodding her head, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Of course. I don't think it would be very fair to have food delivered to an empty apartment. Besides, if they get angry with us, the restaurant may never deliver to us again."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth said, "Yeah, you're right. Good thinking."

Smiling at Booth, Brennan said, "Of course."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was making pretty good time when he found himself boxed in on the road. Traffic had stopped and he didn't see why. Looking at Brennan, Booth got out of his truck and tried to see if he could see the problem.

Walking around to the passenger side, Booth opened the door and leaned in the truck.

Concerned, Booth told Brennan and Hank, I'm going to jog down the road and see if I can see the problem. I'll be right back."

Closing her door, Booth proceeded to jog up the road. He found the problem about a quarter of a mile away. Two semis had tried to use the same space in the road. Not only were the trucks badly damaged, there was also bags of dog food all over the road. Walking up to the nearest State Policeman, Booth showed him his badge and asked if they had an estimate for when the accident would be cleared up. Not liking the shrug he got for an answer, Booth jogged back to his truck.

Arriving back at his truck, Booth opened the passenger side again and looked at Brennan. "Bones, were stuck. I'm going to call an ambulance. There's an underpass about an eighth of mile from here. We'll get the ambulance to meet us at the underpass. They can take you and Pops to the hospital."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't need an ambulance, Booth. I'll just wait with you for the accident to be cleared up."

Looking back up the road and then back at Brennan, Booth said, "Look, honey. The cops don't know how long it's going to take. I don't think we should just sit here. I don't want my baby born in a truck."

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'm not going to the hospital in an ambulance."

A little fearful and a little bit angry, Booth said, "Fine. Then I'm calling Max to get his ass over to the underpass. He can drive you and Pops to the hospital."

Taking out his phone, Booth started to call Max.

Seeing that Booth was afraid, Brennan said, "I'd rather go with you to the hospital, Booth. Let's just wait."

Ignoring Brennan, Booth heard Max come on the line, "Max, Bones is in labor. We were on the way to the hospital; but, I got caught up in a traffic jam. I need you to drive over and meet us at the underpass up ahead. You can then take Bones and Pops to the hospital."

Giving Max the instructions to where he wanted Max to meet them, Booth hung up the phone and said, "Come on Bones. Your Dad's on the way." Looking at Hank, Booth said, "You have to go with Bones, Pops. I have to come back and stay with the truck."

Nodding his head, Hank got out of the truck, handing Booth Brennan's overnight bag. Booth then helped Brennan out of the truck.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Booth, I think you're over reacting. We have plenty of time to get to the hospital."

Frowning, Booth said, "No, Bones. We have no idea how much time you have before the baby decides to make her entrance. We have to go."

Giving up, Brennan said, "Alright. I'm doing this under protest though."

Relieved, Booth said, "Under protest is fine as long as you go along with my plan."

They made it to the underpass after awhile. Seeing that Brennan couldn't just walk down the slope, Booth walked over to a couple of cars and trucks and asked if the drivers would help him get his wife down the slope. She was in labor and he had a ride coming to get her. Agreeing, three men helped Booth get Brennan down to the rode below. Two other drivers, seeing what was going on, helped Hank down to the roadside also. Grateful, Booth thanked his helpers. Max showed up twenty minutes later. After making sure that Brennan and Hank were safely on the way, Booth walked up the slope and back to his truck. Once he arrived at his truck, Booth got into the drivers side and proceeded to cuss a blue streak. Hitting his fist in the ceiling, Booth realized that he probably looked like a nut and stopped his antics.

Sitting quietly, Booth thought about his options. After awhile, he called Agent Shaw.

Once Agent Shaw answered the phone, Booth explained his problem. "So, now I'm going to ask you a favor. You don't have to say yes. You absolutely can tell me no and I will not hold against you."

Hearing a little desperation in Booth's voice, Genny said, "What favor do you want to ask me?"

Hopeful, Booth said, "Would you drive over to an underpass near here and let me take your car to the hospital? I would need you to stay with my truck until the accident is cleared up and then you could drive it to the hospital, leave my truck and then you can take your car back.

Agreeing to the plan, Booth explained to Agent Shaw exactly where to meet him and what hospital Brennan was going to.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks.


	29. Chapter 29

I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I really appreciated them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hospital, Booth drove near the Emergency room and once he found a parking place and parked it, he left Agent Shaw's car, running to the entrance. When Booth entered in the Emergency section of the hospital he looked around. Not seeing Hank, Max or Brennan, Booth walked over to the clerk behind the check-in counter and said, "Hi. My name is Seeley Booth. My wife was brought in a little while ago. Her name is Temperance Brennan. Could you tell me where she is?"

Looking at Booth, the receptionist then looked up the info on her PC and told him that Brennan had been sent to the Maternity Ward over an hour ago. Giving him a little map of the hospital, she pointed out to Booth where he needed to go to find Brennan.

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks. I appreciate your help." Turning around, Booth stared at the map and started walking very fast. "God," Booth prayed, "Please let me see her before the baby comes. Just a small favor. Please?"

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the maternity ward, Booth found Max and Hank sitting in the waiting room.

Seeing Booth walking towards them, Max got up from his seat and waited for Booth.

"Well, Booth, do you see the irony of threatening to throw me out of your apartment earlier tonight and then having to call me to rescue my daughter?"

Smiling sweetly, Booth said, "My life has been full of irony since the day I met you Max. Now, where's Bones?"

Pointing towards the double doors leading into the Maternity Ward, Max said, "They took her in there about an hour ago. Hank and I have both tried to go back there to see her; but, they won't let us." Pointing at the nurse behind the counter across the room and near the double doors, Max said, "Nurse Ratched there won't tell us what's going on."

Concerned, Booth said, "Why are you saying it like that Max? Maybe it's just taking time to get Brennan into a room and to do whatever they do to get ready for her to have the baby."

Shaking his head, Max said, "I'm telling you something is up, Booth."

Standing up and walking over to Booth, Hank said, "Seeley, I'm with Max on this one. You need to find out what's going on."

Nodding his head Booth turned around and walked over to the nurse that Max had pointed to.

Arriving at the counter, Booth said to the nurse, "Look, my wife, Temperance Brennan was brought in an hour ago. I need to see her. I'm supposed to be with her when she has her baby."

Looking at Booth, Nurse Hightower said, "May I see some ID please."

Frowning, Booth took his wallet out of his jacket and handed over his drivers license. After Nurse Hightower looked at it, she gave him back his license and asked Booth to go back into the waiting room and she would see about Temperance.

Getting up from her chair, Nurse Hightower walked around the counter and went through the double doors. Booth, getting more worried as the minutes slowly crawled by, refused to leave the counter. Standing there, he watched the double doors. Looking over at Max and Hank, Booth started to feel fearful. "Please, don't let anything happen to Bones." Booth prayed, "I need her."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The nurse was back in five minutes. She had another nurse in tow. This nurse introduced herself to Booth, "Hi, my name is Carol, Mr. Booth. If you'll come with me, I'll take you to your wife."

Nodding his head, Booth glanced at Max and Hank and then followed the nurse through the double doors and down the hallway.

Arriving at a room half way down the hall, Booth was met by Brennan's doctor, Dr. Samuel Nash.

Nodding at Booth, Dr. Nash said, "Hello, Mr. Booth, I'm glad to see that you're here. I need to talk to you before you see Temperance."

Nodding his head, Booth looked at Dr. Nash.

Seeing the worried look on Booth's face, Dr. Nash said, "First, let me tell you that Temperance and the baby are doing ok. When she first came in, Temperance seemed to be in a little distress. We checked her and the baby and found that the baby appeared to have a slow heart rate. We've been monitoring the baby since then and the situation seems to have improved. I just wanted you to know about the situation because if the baby starts to show signs of distress again, I'm going to insist that Temperance have a C-section. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yes, I understand. Can I see Bones now?"

Smiling, Dr. Nash said, "Of course."

Turning around, Dr. Nash opened the door to Temperance's room. Walking in behind him, Booth saw Brennan lying in bed, staring at the door.

Smiling, Booth walked over to the bed and bent down and kissed Brennan. "Heah, Bones," Booth said, "How're doing?"

Smiling, Brennan said, "I'm fine. The baby appeared to have a problem earlier; but, she's fine now."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth said, "So, you're having a girl? What brought you around to my way of thinking? I thought you said you're going to have a boy?"

Looking at Booth's smile, Brennan said, "I have to call the baby something and I don't feel comfortable calling the child an it. It seems disrespectful to me."

Kissing Brennan again, Booth took Brennan's hand in his and smiled. "You know Bones, I was telling Pops the other day that I think you're going to be a great Mom. Our kid will tow the line and never give us the trouble that Michael Hodgins is going to give his parents."

Puzzled, Brennan said, "Why would Michael give Angela and Hodgins any problems?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You're kidding me. Michael already has Hodgins and Angela wrapped around his little finger. He cries and they move the Moon to give him whatever he wants. He's only eight months old and he already runs that household. You'll make sure that doesn't happen to us. In fact, I'm counting on you to make sure that doesn't happen."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Why, because you know you're going to be wrapped around our baby's little finger and you need me to make sure you don't give her the moon?"

Smiling, Booth said, "I thought you didn't like psychology? But, you know what? You got the whole thing right. One of us will have to be able to say no. I'm counting on you to make me say no when I need to."

Smiling, Brennan said, "You know Booth, you are such a softy when it comes to children. How can someone who was an Army Ranger and a FBI agent be such a softy when it comes to children?"

"Well, maybe because I see hope when I see children. I hope that every child I meet has a happy time being a child so that he will then be a happy adult. I want to do every thing possible to make sure that our child has a happy childhood so that she'll have a happy adulthood. I want our child to have the childhood we should have had, that all children should have." Looking intently at Brennan, Booth said, "On the other hand, I don't want to raise a spoiled brat. I may have a problem with that part of our baby's childhood; so, I need you to be the calm in the coming storm."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't think I understand what you mean."

Kissing Brennan again, Booth said, "Oh, you will. When you need to, you will."

Oooooooooooooo

After several hours of labor, Brennan gave birth to a baby girl. The child was born with auburn hair and dark brown eyes. Booth and Brennan fell in love instantly with their baby.

After Brennan had been give time to recover, Max and Pops were invited into her room to see their grand-daughter/great-grand-daughter. Both Max and Pops were instantly smitten with the newest member of the family.

Smiling, Max asked, "Ok, what are we calling this lovely grandkid of mine?"

Smiling Booth said, "Well, Bones and I both chose a name and so we're naming her Joy Christine Booth."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Wait, we're calling our baby, Joy Christine Seeley Booth."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "No way, Bones. We are not naming our daughter Seeley. You know I hate that name."

Frowning, Brennan said, "We are naming her Seeley, Booth. You named the baby for me and I named her for my mother; but, I think she also needs to be named after you. You have two children and if we don't name our baby Seeley, you may never have a chance to have a child named for you. Besides, I know that the word Seeley means happy or blessed. I like to think my child will be happy."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Well don't expect me to call her Seeley. I'm calling her Joy."

"No, Booth. I'm not going call my child Joy. You're the one that wanted to name her Joy." Brennan said.

Frowning, Booth said, "Well, I guess it's a good thing one of her names is Christine then because it looks like that's what we're going to be calling her."

Shaking his head, Max said to Pops, "Well I see their finally back to normal."

Smiling, Hank said, "Yeah, their happy."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading my story. I think I may do a sequel to this story. If you're interested then please let me know. If I do the sequel it will be after I finish up my story Starting Over.


End file.
